


И небо не рухнет на землю

by Shae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance, The Time Traveler's Wife AU, Time Travel, Time Travelling Derek Hale, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: "Дерек бросает взгляд на Стайлза, тот наблюдает за ним с любопытством.— Вот чёрт! — вскрикивает Стайлз, когда на него снисходит понимание. — Теперь-то всё ясно. Дерек, я знаю, что с тобой сделала ведьма, она тебя прокляла, ты…Но Стайлз не успевает закончить предложение: перед глазами Дерека всё тает и его окутывает тьма".
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 206





	И небо не рухнет на землю

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).
  * A translation of [But The World Won't Stop Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004270) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 

Едва ведьма изрекает слова заклинания, Айзек опрокидывает её на землю и вместе со Скоттом принимается рвать на части. Но Дерек не обращает на них внимания. Всё его тело начинает покалывать, как будто сотня иголок и булавок вдруг проходятся вверх-вниз по рукам и ногам, и он чувствует, как кружится голова. Дерек бросает взгляд на Стайлза, тот наблюдает за ним с любопытством.

— Вот чёрт! — вскрикивает Стайлз, когда на него снисходит понимание. — Теперь-то всё ясно. Дерек, я знаю, что с тобой сделала ведьма, она тебя прокляла, ты…

Но Стайлз не успевает закончить предложение: перед глазами Дерека всё тает и его окутывает тьма.

***

Дерек приходит в себя в лесу. Он совершенно голый. Холодно, что странно, ведь на дворе июнь. Он встаёт — листья и мелкая поросль хрустят и ломаются под ногами — и начинает ходить из стороны в сторону в попытке согреться. Лес кажется знакомым, и, вдохнув холодный воздух, он чует Бикон-Хиллз и стаю. Дерек срывается и бежит по лесу, следуя за запахом, пока тот не приводит его прямиком к дому Хейлов.

Однако дом выглядит иначе. Он непохож на пепелище, не разваливается на части. Напротив, он полностью перестроен, стены выкрашены в белый цвет, а ставни на окнах — в синий. Вдоль дорожек высажены цветы, и две незнакомые машины припаркованы на подъездной аллее. Вдруг передняя дверь дома открывается, и Дерек быстро прячется за дерево.

Он чуть не отключается, когда видит вышедшего на крыльцо мужчину.  
Дерек смотрит на самого себя, только старше. Что совершенно невозможно. Он отчаянно пытается понять, что же такого с ним сотворила ведьма, когда мужчина на крыльце вдруг зовёт его по имени голосом самого Дерека и говорит:

— Я знаю, что ты за деревом. — На секунду мужчина замолкает. — Судя по всему, ведьма только что прокляла тебя.

Дерек осторожно выглядывает из-за дерева и с подозрением смотрит на самого себя.

— Тебе двадцать семь лет, и секунд через тридцать ты исчезнешь.

— Подожди, что? — Дерек выходит из-за дерева и направляется к крыльцу. Он и правда видит самого себя, только старше: на лице больше морщин. Но не считая всего этого, выглядят они практически одинаково. — Что со мной происходит?

— С тобой всё будет в порядке, — говорит тот Дерек, что стоит на крыльце.

— Я не понимаю.

Но тут всё снова тает перед глазами. Дерек опять оказывается в лесу, справа от него разорванная на куски ведьма, а Стайлз, Скотт и Айзек в шоке таращатся на него.

Дерек отключается.

***

Когда Дерек приходит в себя, у него ломит всё тело. Он смотрит по сторонам: над ним стоит Дитон, а из-за его плеча выглядывает вся стая. Дерек пытается сесть, но быстро обнаруживает, что движение отдается в голове пульсирующей болью.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Дерек? — спрашивает Дитон.

— Отвратно, — отвечает он, потирает ладонью лицо и вздыхает. — Какого хрена тут случилось? — Он помнит всё урывками — да и что это было? Сон? Видение? Он не знает. Всё слишком невероятно.

— Тебя прокляла ведьма, — объясняет Дитон, а затем обменивается взглядами с остальными.

— Что?

— С тобой произошло что-нибудь необычное, после того как в тебя ударило проклятье?

— Что, например? — выдавливает Дерек и так сильно стискивает края металлического стола, что те впиваются в кожу. По спине змеится неприятный холодок, потому что Дерек отлично знает, что они имеют в виду.

— Дерек, ты исчез, — через силу произносит Айзек, голос у него тихий, дрожащий. — Ты был там, а потом вдруг… растворился в воздухе.

Значит, это был не сон. Отлично.

— Куда ты пропал? — спрашивает Скотт. Дерек не отвечает, но упрямо смотрит в пол. — Дерек, что произошло?

— Не знаю, — рычит Дерек и свирепо глядит на них. — Бессмыслица какая-то.

— Расскажи нам, — мягко просит Дитон. Он садится на табурет и скрещивает на груди руки. Дерек заглядывает в лицо каждому, кто его окружает. От него не ускользает то, как на него смотрит Стайлз — как будто он вовсе не удивлён, как будто он ждёт, что Дерек откроет им что-то. Дерек игнорирует это, стиснув зубы и пытаясь решить, что же из случившегося им рассказать.

— Я был в лесу, у дома, — отвечает он. Он не хочет рассказывать о том, что говорил с самим собой или что дом был другим. Он же не псих.

— Так, и?.. — подбадривает Дитон, очевидно, не одураченный словами Дерека. — Что-нибудь было по-другому? Ты говорил с кем-нибудь?

Дерек рычит, клыки его удлиняются, а глаза сверкают синим.

— Поскольку вы уже знаете, что хотите услышать, почему бы не рассказать мне, что не так, чтобы мы могли всё исправить?

Губы Дитона сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он достаёт из-за спины большую, обтянутую кожей потрёпанную книгу.

— Ведьма ударила в тебя заклинанием путешествий во времени, — объясняет он. — «Проклятье веков». Оно предназначено для того, чтобы гонять тебя сквозь время, пока тебя не убьют, пока твоё тело не сдастся или пока ты не сойдёшь с ума.

Дерек только моргает, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное.

— Что?

— Тебя прокляли способностью путешествовать во времени, — повторяет Дитон, на этот раз медленнее. — Скорее всего, ты не сможешь контролировать перемещения, во всяком случае, так выходит по имеющимся сведениям. Об этом заклинании известно совсем мало.

— И как его снять? — спрашивает Дерек. Он стискивает зубы, и клыки впиваются в губы. Когти распарывают ладонь, но он едва ли это замечает.

— Точно не знаю.

Дерек спрыгивает со стола и вылетает из смотровой. Краем сознания он отмечает, что на нём нет ни обуви, ни рубашки, а из одежды на нём лишь джинсы. В приёмной Дерек хватает стул и вдребезги разбивает о стену.

— Ты заплатишь за замену, — спокойно говорит Дитон из-за его спины.

— Путешествия во времени — это же круто, разве нет? — спрашивает Скотт. — Ты сможешь вернуться и не дать каким-то событиям произойти и…

— Нет! — вскрикивает Дитон. Дерек глядит на него искоса: та же мысль крутилась и у него в голове. Он мог бы вернуться, предотвратить пожар, спасти семью. Но яростный окрик Дитона и выражение всепоглощающего ужаса на его лице разбивают вдребезги надежды Дерека. Это всё равно была глупая идея.

— Дерек ни в коем случае не должен вмешиваться в прошлое, — говорит Дитон. — Желание исправить то, что уже свершилось — часть проклятия. Но это может разрушить саму ткань времени. Если Дерек попытается изменить ход событий, например, не допустить пожар…

— Может, типа, конец света наступить, — говорит Айзек.

Дитон кивает и поворачивается к Дереку:

— Ты раньше когда-нибудь говорил с собой? — Дерек качает головой и смотрит на Дитона как на сумасшедшего. Он уверен, что если бы такое и случилось, он бы что-нибудь сделал, как-то подготовился к сегодняшним событиям. — Тогда тебе нельзя разговаривать с собой, с более молодой твоей версией, — продолжает Дитон. — Если этого уже не случилось, тогда оно и не должно произойти.

В голове снова начинает стучать кровь, когда Дерека захлёстывают мысли о возможных последствиях. Вдруг накатывает всепоглощающий страх. Если уж Дерек в чем-то и хорош, так только в умении всё просрать.

***

Две недели ничего не происходит. Дерек нервничает, ждёт, что его вот-вот вырвет из настоящего и забросит куда-нибудь в будущее. Он даже составил список вопросов для себя из будущего. Тот факт, что ему нельзя говорить с собой из прошлого, не означает, что Дерека из будущего это тоже касается.

Он едет на машине, когда вдруг снова чувствует покалывание в руках и ногах. Он еле-еле успевает съехать на обочину и припарковаться, когда оказывается в лесу на четвереньках. Он снова голый — отлично, вот к этому он уж точно не сможет привыкнуть — но на этот раз хотя бы тепло.

Дерек поднимается и отряхивает колени. Он слышит, как совсем рядом хрустит ветка, и инстинктивно прикрывается руками, прежде чем повернуться на звук. Перед ним стоит маленький мальчик. Он склонил голову на бок, сощурил глаза.

«Блядь, — думает Дерек. — Ребёнок — это последнее, что мне сейчас нужно».

— Какой сейчас год? — требовательно спрашивает он.

Дерек нервничает, пока мальчишка внимательно его изучает. Сам он щуплый, лет, наверное, восьми, у него непослушные каштановые волосы и грязная одежда: он играл на улице.

— Это очень странный вопрос, мистер. Кто ж не знает, какой сейчас год? Сейчас же не январь, в январе я никогда не могу правильно назвать год, когда мы возвращаемся в школу после рождественских каникул, и все мои учителя всё время злятся, потому что я иногда путаю года, но, серьёзно, я про даты обычно и не думаю, я стараюсь сосредоточиться на уроках, как меня просила мама, но…

— Парень, — перебивает его Дерек, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он понимает, как это выглядит со стороны: совершенно голый мужик стоит перед ребёнком. Если кто-нибудь увидит, его подстрелят. Не хотелось бы искать где отсидеться и залечить раны, когда он даже не знает, где — и когда — находится. — Твои школьные дела меня не интересуют. Какой сейчас год?

— Две тысячи второй.

Дерек считает. Где-то сейчас ему четырнадцать, и вся его семья жива. Неожиданно накатывает горе, и он валится на землю. Его трясёт, он пытается не расклеиться окончательно.

— Мистер, с вами всё в порядке? Вы преступник? Вы ранены? Мой папа помощник шерифа, я его позову, если вы попробуете совершить что-нибудь плохое. Если вы ранены, я позову маму своего лучшего друга, потому что она медсестра и очень добрая. Она всегда наклеивает мне пластырь с Бэтменом, когда мы со Скоттом…

Дерек вскидывает голову — мальчик мгновенно замолкает и с испугом смотрит на Дерека. Тот изучает ребенка внимательнее. Он значительно меньше, гораздо моложе, но все признаки на лицо. Россыпь крошечных родинок, глубокий порез на колене, который через десять лет превратится в шрам. Яркие, медово-карие глаза смотрят на Дерека со знакомой смесью страха, любопытства и восхищения. Дерек втягивает носом воздух и не может поверить, что не заметил сразу же. Запах немного другой, слаще, чем обычно, но в нём все те же нотки тянучки и ежевики.

— Стайлз?

Парнишка отступает на шаг, и Дерек чувствует, как его сердце забилось быстрее. «Вот дерьмо», — думает Дерек. Он ведь не должен был менять прошлое, а вместо этого разговаривает со Стайлзом, как будто они знакомы уже лет пять. Дерек смотрит на небо, ожидая, что оно вот-вот рухнет на землю или что-то вроде.

— На что вы там смотрите, мистер? — Дерек подпрыгивает от неожиданности: Стайлз вдруг оказывается сразу позади него. И как он там очутился? Стайлз тоже смотрит в небо, ища то, что совсем недавно разглядывал Дерек.

— Ни на что.

— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Вы знаете моего папу? Почему вы голый? Вы ранены? — Дерек никогда не думал, что станет свидетелем того, как Стайлз частит даже сильнее, чем сейчас. В будущем. Когда ему двадцать один. Ладно, неважно.

Господи, как же голова-то болит…

— У тебя нет чего-нибудь прикрыться? – спрашивает Дерек. Он по-прежнему не выпускает свои причиндалы. С незнакомцем ситуация была бы неловкой, но от понимания того, что перед ним Стайлз, Дереку делается просто неуютно.

Стайлз качает головой, но стягивает себя красную худи и протягивает Дереку.

— Можете воспользоваться этим.

Дерек берет её и с благодарностью кивает, раскладывая курточку на коленях. Он вздыхает — не много та худи и прикрывает, но Стайлз продолжает:

— Мама всё время говорит, что я должен больше делиться, но она не знает, что дети в школе гадкие и делиться не любят. Я пытался поделиться комиксами, но Джексон их разорвал, а Нейтан забрал мой пудинг, а когда я сказал ему, что он должен поделиться своими «Читос», он меня толкнул. Скотт тоже хотел его толкнуть, но Нейтан опрокинул Скотта на землю, и у того начался приступ астмы. — Дерек замечает, что Стайлз упомянул свою мать уже дважды, и это значит, что она всё ещё жива. Стайлз почти не говорит о её смерти, но Дерек знает, что жить ей ещё год-два. Как бы ему хотелось предупредить Стайлза. Как бы ему хотелось встретиться с самим собой и предупредить о Пейдж, о Кейт — о своём совершенно жалком существовании.

— Спасибо, — говорит Дерек, имея в виду худи.

Стайлз садится рядом с Дереком на свои скрещённые ноги.

— Почему вы голый? Вы бедный? Вам нужна одежда? Моя мама всё время отдаёт что-нибудь на благотворительность, но я наверняка смогу убедить её отдать что-нибудь вам. Я могу попросить её…

— Ты не должен никому обо мне рассказывать, — вдруг говорит Дерек. Он легко себе это представляет: Стайлз бежит домой и рассказывает шерифу, что встретил незнакомого голого мужика в лесу. Дерек знает, как тот защищает своего повзрослевшего сына, и может себе представить его отношение к Стайлзу-ребёнку.

— Почему нет? — Стайлз снова смотрит на него с подозрением. — Вы преступник, да?

— Я не преступник, — с досадой отвечает Дерек. — Я… из будущего.

— Не может быть! — Лицо Стайлза мгновенно оживляется широкой улыбкой, он привстает на колени. — Вы инопланетянин?

— Я не инопланетянин, — рычит Дерек. Как так получилось, что из всех возможных вариаций времени и пространства он оказался рядом с восьмилетним Стайлзом?!

— В «Стар Треке» и «Докторе Кто» путешествовали в прошлое. Какой у вас любимый Доктор? Мне нравится Четвёртый. А ещё Пятый. А папа обожает Седьмого.

— Я не инопланетянин, — повторяет Дерек. Он хочет было сказать, что оборотень, но вспоминает, что Стайлз из будущего не знал об оборотнях, и поэтому произносит: — Я просто человек из будущего.

— Потрясно. — Стайлз снова широко улыбается, и Дерек не может сдержать улыбку. — Как там, в будущем? Там есть ховерборды, и летающие машины, и космические корабли?

— Нет. — Дерек закатывает глаза. — Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор.

— Так какое оно, будущее? — спрашивает Стайлз и неуклюже плюхается на землю.

— Очень похоже на то, как сейчас, — отвечает Дерек. Стайлз выглядит разочарованным. — Что?

— Не хочу, чтобы было как сейчас.

— Почему?

— Мы со Скоттом хотим быть очень популярными, и чтобы у нас было много девчонок, и пойти вместе в колледж, и жениться, и жить по соседству друг с другом, и чтоб у нас было много детей и собак. Скотт любит собак. — Дерек улыбается, думая о Скотте в ветеринарной школе и о Стайлзе в колледже за много миль от Бикон-Хиллз. — Интересно, стану ли я когда-нибудь популярным. Мне нравится одна девочка, её зовут Лидия, а ей нравятся только популярные мальчики. — Стайлз уныло скрещивает руки и глядит на Дерека как вечно недовольный ребёнок, так что Дереку очень хочется сказать ему, что Лидии Стайлзу не видать, и тем не менее однажды они с ней станут лучшими друзьями.

— Неважно, популярен ты или нет, — говорит Дерек.

— Вы говорите как моя мама.

— Значит, она умная женщина.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, а затем поднимается.

— Мне пора домой, я должен быть к ланчу, а то мама будет волноваться. Хотите, принесу вам сэндвич?

— Звучит отлично.

Стайлз улыбается, и Дерек впервые замечает, что у него нет одного нижнего зуба.

— Никуда не уходите, я вернусь с сэндвичем.

— Куда ж я денусь? На мне и одежды нет.

Стайлз смеётся, а затем убегает через лес. Дерек смотрит ему вслед и морщится, когда Стайлз спотыкается почти о каждое бревно или корень на тропинке. Дерек не знает, чем заняться, поэтому просто сидит и ждёт. Он начинает задрёмывать, когда чувствует покалывание в руках и ногах, и лес начинает таять.

***

Дерек неуклюже приземляется на задницу в доме Хейлов. Несколько минут он просто лежит, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. И когда чувствует, что достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы двигаться, принимается искать тайник с одеждой, которую хранит в доме. Отыскивает футболку и джинсы, натягивает их и босиком бежит по лесу к тому месту, где оставил машину. Когда он добирается до дороги, оказывается, что машины и след простыл. День и так, прямо сказать, выдающийся, а тут ещё и машину украли.

Поскольку он в Бикон-Хиллз и у него нет желания бежать до лофта всю дорогу босиком, он направляется к дому Стайлза.

Им в любом случае нужно серьёзно поговорить.

***

Шерифа нет дома, а Стайлз наверху смотрит телевизор. Дерек оглядывается, убеждаясь, что никто не видит, а затем взбирается по стене и стучит в окно спальни Стайлза. Увидев Дерека, Стайлз не выглядит удивлённым.

— Когда ты вернулся? — спрашивает он, поднимая оконную раму, а затем отходит к кровати, пока Дерек забирается в комнату.

— Полчаса назад. Кто-то украл мою машину.

— Она у Айзека, — объясняет Стайлз, закрывая ноутбук. — Папа позвонил и спросил, не случилось ли с тобой чего-нибудь, потому что помощник нашёл твою машину, она стояла брошенная на обочине. Он подумал, что тебя похитила какая-то тварь.

— Когда это было? — спрашивает Дерек, садясь в компьютерное кресло.

— Вчера.

Дерек вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. Он не знает, с чего начать, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он молча сидит, сжав голову руками, и просто слушает дыхание Стайлза.

Стайлз не мог не знать о путешествиях во времени, не мог не понять, что это именно он, Дерек, был в лесу вскоре после того, как была убита Лора, не мог не узнать голого путешественника во времени.

— Почему ты не сказал, что встречал меня, когда тебе было восемь?

Дерек поднимает голову: Стайлз смотрит на него так, будто ждал этого разговора. И Дерек понимает, что он и правда ждал — много-много лет.

— Ты велел не говорить, — отвечает Стайлз.

— Нет, не велел, — возражает Дерек. На лице Стайлза смесь грусти и отчаяния. — Да, велел, — говорит Дерек, начиная понимать, — просто… Я тебе этого ещё не говорил.

Стайлз кивает:

— В тот день я принёс тебе сэндвич, через пару часов. Единственное, что я нашёл — свою красную худи у дерева. Я решил, что придумал тебя. Ты мне даже имя своё не назвал. — Дерек пристально на него смотрит, а затем качает головой. Стайлз говорит: — Я не знал, сколько тебе лет. Я уже давно этого ждал. Не знал, что это проклятие ведьмы. Ты мне никогда не говорил.

— Итак, ты знаешь меня с тех пор, как тебе было восемь.

Стайлз кивает:

— Ага.

— Как ты… Как так получилось, что ты никогда ничего не говорил?

— Ты сказал, чтобы я никогда не рассказывал тебе из прошлого — для меня ты был из будущего, я надо полагать, — ничего до тех пор, пока оно с тобой не случится. Ты сказал, что я этого и не сделал, что сам ты никогда об этом не догадывался. — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — Я тебе поверил.

Дерек трёт виски и стонет.

— Это совершенно сводит с ума.

— И не говори, чувак, — отвечает Стайлз, поднимая руки. — Мне было восемь, когда в лесу я встретил голого парня, который сказал мне, что он путешественник во времени. Я уже долго в этом всём варюсь. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Дерек вскакивает и направляется к окну.

— Это слишком странно.

— Дерек, подожди! — зовёт Стайлз, но Дерек выпрыгивает из окна и убегает, даже несмотря на то, что всё ещё бос.

***

Три дня Дерек игнорирует сообщения Стайлза. Все они — лишь повторения одних и тех же фраз:

«Прости, что никогда не говорил».

«Я даже Скотту не говорил».

«Клянусь, ты велел не говорить. Злись на себя, а не на меня».

«Ты вроде бы нормально со всем этим справляешься, да?»

Дерек гадает, почему после всего, что с ним случилось, ломает его именно сейчас. Он лежит, свернувшись на кровати под одеялом, и у него нет никакого желания вылезать. После пожара Лора не давала ему киснуть. Они оба плакали каждую ночь — каждый в своей спальне, но на следующий день она заставляла его (и себя) вылезать из постели, выходить из квартиры. Они начали с осмотра достопримечательностей Нью-Йорка, а когда те закончились, они исследовали окрестности города и пробовали всевозможную еду, которую только можно было купить. К концу первого года, у них была таблица со сравнительным анализом пиццы, а на ногах каждый вечер появлялись волдыри.

Но Лоры, которая могла бы вытащить его из постели, больше не было. У Дерека оставалась только стая, а они слишком напуганы, чтобы приблизиться к нему. Он чувствует, когда за дверью ошивается Айзек, гадая, не зайти ли в комнату, не поговорить ли с Дереком. Он каждый раз решает не делать этого, и Дерек остаётся один.

Дело не только в том, что его прокляли и теперь он путешествует во времени, но ещё и в том, что Стайлз знаком с ним с юных лет. В тот день, когда после смерти Лоры Дерек встретил его в лесу, Стайлз уже знал его. К тому времени Стайлз был с ним знаком уже восемь лет.

Почему-то Дерек чувствует себя оскорблённым, как будто у него что-то забрали, лишили чего-то. Он пять последних лет работал со Стайлзом бок о бок, но тот ни разу не упомянул о том, что они знали друг друга раньше. А больше всего Дерек чувствует себя преданным.

Когда Стайлз пишет ему: «Дерек, пожалуйста, говори со мной», — Дерек хватает телефон и со злостью набивает ответ:

«Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Никогда».

Ответных сообщений от Стайлза не приходит.

***

Вот Дерек лежит в постели — а вот он уже голый в лесу. Со стоном он вытаскивает палку, которой осень поразила его в бок. Голый и истекающий кровью — именно так он и хотел, чтобы всё в очередной раз началось.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, на бревне поодаль он с удивлением замечает сложенную стопкой одежду и пару домашних тапочек сверху. Дерек хватает их и принюхивается. Они пахнут сыростью и немного плесенью, но уж лучше так, чем ходить нагишом, поэтому он одевается — бок его уже почти зажил — и идёт по лесу.

— Дерек!

Он вглядывается и среди деревьев видит Стайлза, который бежит ему навстречу: щеки красные, дыхание сбилось. На этот раз он старше, ему десять или одиннадцать. На голове короткий ёжик, Стайлз на пару дюймов выше и всё такой же щуплый. С прошлого раза что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось.

Если Стайлзу десять-одиннадцать, значит, его мама недавно умерла. Это значит, что пожар… Дерек делает огромную глупость и глубоко вдыхает — и захлёбывается дымом, тонким запахом обуглившейся плоти.

Он падает на колени и, кашляя и хватая ртом воздух, пытается изгнать этот запах из носа, изо рта. Стайлз склоняется над ним, в утешение кладет руку на плечо.

— Ты как, в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он, пока Дерека чуть не выворачивает.

— А похоже? — рычит Дерек. Он пытается взять под контроль своего волка, потому что этот Стайлз ещё не знает об оборотнях, а у Дерека клыки и когти наружу и глаза посинели.

— Ох, — вдруг говорит Стайлз. Он обхватывает Дерека за плечи и вжимается ему лицом сзади в шею. Это проявление чувств так шокирует Дерека, что он превращается обратно в человека. — Прости, пожалуйста. Папа не пустил меня на похороны, сказал, нечего мне глазеть на Хейлов. Я пытался сказать ему, что мы друзья, но он не поверил. — Дерек чувствует, как что-то в нём надламывается и из глаз начинают течь слёзы. — Но я там всё равно был, в участке той ночью. Когда вы с Лорой… Я отдал тебе мои конфеты «Ризез», корзиночками, потому что знаю, как ты их любишь, а ты посмотрел на меня, как будто мы незнакомы, но всё равно их взял. Мне мои любимые сладости очень помогли, когда мама умерла.

Дерек удивлен той силе, с какой на него накатывают воспоминания. Он сидел на неудобном пластиковом стуле в полицейском участке, пока Лора разговаривала с помощником шерифа и социальными работниками, и к нему подошёл маленький мальчик. «Я знаю, что это твои любимые, — сказал он и протянул Дереку конфеты. — Съешь, и тебе станет полегче». Мальчик улыбался ему, а Дерек, сбитый с толку, оцепеневший, только таращился на пакетик в его руке.

— Стайлз! — закричал шериф. — Возвращайся немедленно! Я же велел тебе не выходить из моего кабинета!

Дёрганой походкой Стайлз поспешил обратно, но всё же оглянулся, махнул рукой и улыбнулся, прежде чем исчезнуть в кабинете шерифа.

Так это был Стайлз. В то время Дерек этого ещё не знал, но это был Стайлз, и Стайлз знал его, хотя и не представлял, кто он такой.

— Это был ты? — спрашивает Дерек, голос у него напряжённый. Стайлз слегка отстраняется и кивает. — Теперь ты знаешь, кто я?

В замешательстве Стайлз хмурится.

— Ты не тот же Дерек, который приходил ко мне на прошлой неделе, да?

Дерек отрицательно качает головой:

— Мы с тобой виделись лишь однажды, когда тебе было восемь.

— Оу. — Стайлз кивает и протягивает руку. — Я Стайлз Стилински. Приятно познакомиться.

Дерек смотрит на руку, но пожимает её.

***

Дерек не утруждает себя тем, чтобы постучать в окно Стайлза. Он просто поднимает раму и оказывается в комнате.

— Однажды ты застанешь меня за чем-нибудь таким, чего тебе видеть не хочется. — Стайлз продолжает играть, не глядя на Дерека. — Что тебе надо?

— Я был с тобой в лесу, — говорит тот. Стайлз ставит игру на паузу и отрывает взгляд от экрана. — Вскоре после пожара. Ты представился.

— Тяжёлая была ночка. — Стайлз кидает джойстик на пол и внимательно смотрит на Дерека. — Ты как? Если я правильно помню, тогда ты немного расклеился.

— В порядке, — врёт Дерек и точно знает, что Стайлз видит его ложь насквозь.

— Чувак, я несколько часов просидел с тобой, пока ты плакал, — говорит Стайлз. — Ты не в порядке.

— Если ты знаешь ответ, тогда зачем ты, блядь, спрашиваешь? — рявкает Дерек. — Если ты знаешь ответы на все, блядь, вопросы обо мне. Знаешь всю мою, блядь, жизнь, вдоль и поперек.

— Я не всё знаю, — возражает Стайлз. — Только то, что уже прожил. Не имею ни малейшего представления о своем будущем. Ты мне никогда не рассказывал.

— Ненавижу это! — кричит Дерек. — Ненавижу, что ты знаешь о моей жизни больше, чем я сам, что есть часть жизни, которую я как бы прожил, но как бы нет, потому что я вернулся назад во времени, но еще не дожил до будущего!

— А мне каково, как думаешь?! — орёт Стайлз. — Дерек, ты был в той же степени моим лучшим другом, что и Скотт, пока мы росли. Долгое время я вообще считал, что выдумал тебя. Думал, что я псих ненормальный! Выдумал себе воображаемого друга, взрослую версию парня, которого я никогда не встречал и который жил в Заповеднике. Как, по-твоему, я себя чувствовал?

— Что со мной не так? — спрашивает Дерек. — Почему я продолжал общаться _с восьмилеткой_?

— Мне не всегда было восемь, знаешь ли. — Дерек сверлит его взглядом. — Кроме того, ты знал меня как Стайлза, которому двадцать один. Думаю, ты чувствовал какую-то связь.

— То есть, я не только свою жизнь испортил, но и твою тоже?

— Ты не испортил мою жизнь.

— Я удивлен, — фыркает Дерек. — Так вот, значит, как было. Я появлялся, а там ты, и всё, конец истории?

Стайлз кивает.

— В общем и целом да. Иногда ты появлялся тогда, когда меня не было. Я находил одежду, сложенную в другом месте, как-то обнаружил остывшее кострище там, где его раньше не было. Я пытался находиться с тобой рядом столько, сколько мог.

— Мы должны найти способ снять это проклятье, — говорит Дерек, меряя комнату шагами. — Я не могу так продолжать. У меня получится его снять?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Обычно, когда я тебя видел, ты выглядел так. — Он машет рукой в сторону Дерека. — Но подозреваю, что таким образом ты уже выглядишь какое-то время.

— Ты поможешь снять проклятье? — спрашивает Дерек. — Может быть, вы с Лидией что-нибудь обнаружите.

— Ага, да, конечно, — кивает Стайлз, и Дерек замечает, что тот явно чего-то недоговаривает.

— В смысле — что?

— Явно есть ещё что-то, — говорит Дерек. Он тычет в Стайлза пальцем. — Почему ты не говоришь?

— Я не могу рассказать, — отвечает Стайлз, и справедливости ради нельзя не отметить, что выглядит он так, будто эти слова причиняют ему боль. — Ты заставил пообещать, что не расскажу. Ты сказал, что есть вещи, которые ты должен будешь обнаружить сам, в своё время.

С рыком Дерек бросается к окну.

— Ладно! Дай знать, если что-нибудь обнаружишь.

Он падает во тьму и просто бежит.

***

Дерек широко открывает дверь лофта, и внутрь проскальзывает Стайлз с лэптопом в одной руке и двумя толстыми фолиантами в другой. Дерек немедленно идёт к холодильнику, достает две банки содовой и садится на диван рядом со Стайлзом.

— Что ты узнал? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Думаю, чтобы снять проклятье, нам нужно будет сделать что-то сложно-алхимическое — не уверен, что смогу такое, — объясняет Стайлз. Он открывает книгу и указывает на страницу, полностью написанную на латыни. — Лидия для меня перевела, и я понятия не имею, где взять хотя бы половину ингредиентов.

— Блядь.

— Я буду продолжать искать, но мы можем просто найти ведьму, которой известно это проклятье и которая захочет его снять.

— Я устал, Стайлз. На этой неделе я путешествовал четыре раза. Трижды видел тебя, а ещё раз оказался в каком-то другом месте. Это выматывает. — Дерек откидывается на спинку дивана и вздыхает.

Стайлз закрывает ноутбук и отодвигает книги.

— Никаких разговоров про проклятья сегодня вечером, — говорит он. — Давай сходим куда-нибудь. Я угощаю. Ужин, фильм, боулинг, что угодно.

— Стайлз, серьезно, не надо…

— Надо. — Стайлз встает, прислоняется к стене и скрещивает на груди руки. — Слушай, мне жаль, что я не могу тебе всего рассказать, жаль, что я так долго от тебя скрывал. У меня нет никакой, блядь, книги с правилами. Я был ребёнком, Дерек, а ты, ну — ты был взрослым, и ты велел никогда не рассказывать. Так я и поступил.

— Я знаю, — говорит Дерек, потому что это правда. После всех этих месяцев он наконец понимает, почему Стайлз ничего не рассказывал, понимает, почему сам в какой-то момент в будущем попросит Стайлза держать всё в секрете. — Теперь я понимаю. Я на тебя больше не злюсь.

Стайлз улыбается, и Дерек думает, что это первая его улыбка с тех пор, как заварилась эта каша.

— Хорошо. А теперь идём. Тебе надо развеяться и повеселиться.

Дерек позволяет затащить себя в джип и привезти в кафешку в городе.

— Картошка-фри с сыром и соусом чили? Серьёзно? — Стайлз смотрит на Дерека с удивлением, когда официантка отходит от них, забрав заказы.

— Да кто бы говорил.

— Я вовсе не осуждаю, — отвечает Стайлз. — Просто обычно ты под завязку заправляешься протеином или берёшь салат или что-то такое, название чего я даже произнести не могу.

— Ты видишь здесь здоровую пищу? — Дерек указывает на менюшку в пластмассовом холдере на краю столика. — Да ты почти насильно заставляешь меня есть фаст-фуд.

— Я буду таскать сырную картошку у тебя с тарелки, — предупреждает Стайлз.

— Не будешь, если тебе пальцы дороги, — отвечает Дерек. Стайлз смеётся, и Дерек чувствует, как уходит напряжение и расслабляются плечи.

Так странно сидеть напротив Стайлза сейчас, когда он провел столько времени с ним же, но — ребёнком. Дело не в том, что Стайлз начал ему больше нравиться — за почти пять лет, что Стайлз в стае, Дерек успел к нему привязаться. Просто теперь Дерек его как будто лучше понимает. Как будто каким-то особенностям Стайлза нашлось в голове у Дерека хорошее объяснение.

Когда официантка приносит еду, Стайлз полностью игнорирует свою тарелку, чтобы таскать картофельные чипсы с сыром и соусом чили с тарелки Дерека. И тот ему позволяет.

Они едят в тишине, получается просто и уютно. Стайлз действительно каждые пару минут ворует у Дерека картошку. Для них обоих это что-то совершенно новое, но кажется знакомым и правильным.

***

— В киношку под открытым небом? — предлагает Стайлз, выезжая с парковки при кафе. — Сейчас там марафон боевичков восьмидесятых.

Дерек закатывает глаза, но пожимает плечами.

— Конечно. Давай.

— Сколько счастья-то в голосе! — Стайлз игриво пихает его в бок, и Дерек чувствует, что улыбается. — Я-то знаю, как ты любишь ужасные фильмы со Шварценеггером.

— Что именно там идёт?

— «Коммандо».

— Хорошо.

— И «Первая кровь», хотя этот уже, понятно, со Сталлоне. Будет эпично.

Дерек качает головой, но не возражает.

Когда они приезжают, Дерек покупает им содовой, Стайлз настаивает на сладких корзиночках «Ризез» с шоколадом и леденцах. Они возвращаются в джип, Стайлз открывает пакетик с корзиночками и предлагает Дереку. Тот берет одну и говорит:

— Ты помнишь…

— Как я раньше приносил тебе в лес корзиночки, потому что они были твоими любимыми? — Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку и разглядывает в темноте салона джипа. Он сидит на кресле, скрестив ноги и прижав их к рулю. Дерек считает, что так Стайлз выглядит как какой-нибудь человек-крендель. — Или как я угостил тебя в участке, а ты не знал, кто я такой?

— И то, и другое, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз кивает и принимается откусывать от корзиночки по чуть-чуть, начиная с острых уголков, до тех пор, пока у него в руках не остается ровная круглая шоколадка. Дерек много-много раз видел, как Стайлз, будучи ребёнком, так делал, и гадает, почему никогда не замечал этой привычки за взрослым Стайлзом.

— Я помню всё о твоих визитах. Я странный, да?

Дерек качает головой:

— Нет.

Дерек не говорит ему, что теперь и сам начинает всё запоминать.

***

— И почему тебе только нравится этот фильм? — говорит Стайлз, когда «Коммандо» заканчивается. — Он _отвратительный_.

— Завали. Он лучше, чем «Полицейский из Беверли-Хиллз».

— Сам язык прикуси! — Стайлз смеётся и берёт свою колу, но стакан пуст, и Дерек отдаёт ему свой, наполовину полный. Стайлз тянет содовую через трубочку, попутно копаясь в пакетике с леденцами. — И почему мы никогда не делали этого раньше?

— Чего?

— Этого. — Стайлз обводит рукой джип. — Не зависали вместе, не тусовались.

— Да времени, наверное, подходящего не было.

— Ну, с другими мы как-то находили время, — замечает Стайлз. — Мы раньше часто зависали вместе с Корой, пока она не уехала в колледж.

— Никто из вас особо не хотел, чтобы я слонялся поблизости, — наконец говорит Дерек. Он вспоминает одинокие вечера в лофте, когда стая куда-нибудь выбиралась. Дерек никогда не был чересчур общительным, не любил ходить по кафе или клубам, но время от времени ему хотелось присоединиться к их компании и пойти в кино или поужинать вместе. Но, кажется, они никогда особо не хотели, чтобы он ошивался рядом, как угрюмый старший братец, который обязательно испортит веселье.

— Это, наверное, из-за меня, — замечает Стайлз как будто только для себя.

— Почему?

— А ты как думаешь? — спрашивает он, и всё вдруг встает на свои места. Легче притвориться, что не знаешь Дерека, если его нет поблизости. — Но теперь мы это делаем. Только это имеет значение, верно же?

— Ты когда-нибудь скажешь Скотту, что знал меня раньше? — спрашивает Дерек.

Некоторое время Стайлз молча глядит в лобовое стекло.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает он. — Скотту и так достаточно того, что ты теперь путешествуешь во времени. Можешь себе представить, что будет, если я скажу, что знаком с тобой большую часть жизни? — Он смотрит на Дерека. — Это странно, если я скажу, что не хочу ему говорить? Что хочу сохранить в тайне, только для себя?

Дерек качает головой. Он понимает. Он тоже не хочет ни с кем делиться Стайлзом.

— Нет, это совсем не странно.

Стайлз допивает содовую, и Дерек дает ему пятерку, чтобы тот сходил и купил им ещё. Стайлз возвращается с большим стаканом содовой и ещё одним пакетиком леденцов. Дереку кажется, что Стайлз покраснел, когда дал ему вторую корзиночку с шоколадом.

Дерек перемещается примерно в середине «Первой крови». Сориентировавшись на местности и сперев у кого-то из гаража одежду, он вдруг понимает, что по-настоящему расстроен тем, что их вечер со Стайлзом закончился именно так.

***

Пару дней спустя Дерек оказывается где-то в Бикон-Хиллз, это совершенно точно. В лесу одежды нет, поэтому он забирается в чей-то пустой дом и крадёт одежду и обувь, а затем направляется по улицам города. Денёк выдался свежий, и Дерек жалеет, что не захватил куртку или рубашку: тонкая ткань футболки совсем не защищает от холода.

Он решает, что на дворе — начало девяностых, если судить по машинам, но Дерек никогда толком не разбирался в марках и моделях автомобилей. Он направляется к дому Стилински и находится уже совсем по соседству от него, когда позади себя замечает красно-белые проблесковые маячки.

Дерек бросается наутёк.

— Стой! — орет коп, и вдруг рядом оказывается ещё одна машина шерифа, отрезая пути к побегу по проулку. Дерек быстро меняет направление и врезается в третью машину, которой совсем не ожидал. Он оказывается на земле, его окружают три помощника шерифа и наставляют оружие.

— Ну-ка, сынок, поднимайся с тротуара.

Дерек изумлённо моргает, а мужчина защёлкивает на его запястьях наручники.

— Шериф Стилински?

Шериф смеётся:

— Пока нет. Когда-нибудь — возможно. Но попытка засчитана! — Дерек даёт утащить себя и запихнуть в заднюю часть патрульной машины. — Голову побереги.

Два дня Дерек проводит в камере, пока снова не оказывается в лофте.

***

— Разве нам не надо заниматься исследованиями? — спрашивает Дерек, как только Стайлз сворачивает на парковку.

— Дерек, ты два дня провёл в камере. Думаю, сегодня можно устроить выходной, — отвечает Стайлз, притормаживая у парковочного места.

— Именно поэтому мы и должны заняться исследованиями!

— Нет. Сегодня я накладываю на исследования вето. Тебе запрещено заниматься любыми делами, связанными с исследованиями, до тех пор, пока ты не придёшь немного в себя и не успокоишься. — С заднего сидения Стайлз забирает бейсбольную перчатку и бросает Дереку. — Идём.

Закинув биту на плечо, Стайлз ведёт его на бейсбольное поле и несёт корзину с мячами. На нём бейсболка и потрёпанные, видавшие виды кеды.

— Я не одет для игры в бейсбол, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Ну и что. Вдвоём у нас настоящей игры и не получится.

Дерек недовольно ворчит, но перчатку натягивает. Она сидит туговато, ею сложно управлять как следует. Стайлз поводит плечами, распрямляя, а затем бросает мячик Дереку — и Дерек его упускает. — А я думал, ты в этом хорош. Рефлексы оборотня и всё такое.

— Всё бы получилось, если бы не эта детская перчатка, — огрызается Дерек.

— Она не детская, — отвечает Стайлз и ловит брошенный Дереком мяч. — Не у всех нас здоровенные ручищи. Серьёзно, чувак, ты как какой-нибудь чудной мутант. Великан или тролль. У тебя ручищи тролля.

— Ничего подобного, — бормочет Дерек и ловит мяч. Он бросает мяч чуть сильнее, чем требуется, отчего Стайлз начинает прыгать на месте. Он вытащил из перчатки руку и теперь трясёт ею и постанывает. Дерек ухмыляется.

— Если у тебя мутантские ручищи тролля, это не значит, что надо всеми силами портить мои изящные ручки.

— Ты хочешь сказать, костлявые цыплячьи ручонки?

— Ты сам напросился, тролль с ручищами.

— Ну давай, покажи мне, цыплак.

Через три часа они пьют один на двоих спортивный напиток, сидя на траве у первой базы. Дерек чувствует, что хорошенько размялся, мускулы расслаблены, он доволен.

— Видишь? — спрашивает Стайлз, стукая плечом о плечо Дерека. — Я же говорил, это лучше, чем исследования.

— Возможно. — Дерек делает большой глоток напитка со вкусом ягод.

— Ты всегда должен слушать меня. Я всегда прав. Просто заведи себе за правило. Я сто лет талдычу об этом Скотту, но он почему-то то и дело отказывается меня слушать.

— Может, стоит талдычить поменьше?.. — Дерек пригибается, когда Стайлз отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Ты любишь слушать, когда я говорю.

— Ничего подобного.

— Не ври, — говорит Стайлз и хватает бутылку. — Ты столько лет меня слушаешь. Раньше ты мог сидеть и слушать меня часами.

— Это так странно, — говорит Дерек, срывает травинку и вертит её в пальцах. — Для тебя это в прошлом, а для меня — ещё не случилось. Или произошло всего пару недель назад.

Стайлз кладет ладонь Дереку на плечо и сжимает.

— Ты очень по-доброму себя со мной вёл тогда, — говорит он. — Так подумать, гораздо добрее, чем сейчас.

— Тебе было восемь. Что я должен был делать? Вести себя как урод?

— Не хотелось бы, конечно. Но поскольку я уже знаю, что случится, я знаю, что ты никогда не относился ко мне плохо. — Стайлз снова стукается плечом о плечо Дерека. — Так чудн_о_: все те разы, когда я с тобой разговаривал, мы разговаривали вот так.

Они сидят молча, допивая спортивный напиток, а солнце постепенно скрывается за деревьями. Дерек замечает, что разглядывает руки Стайлза, его длинные изящные пальцы, которые постоянно находятся в движении. Они порхают над его голыми коленями и икрами, над травой, вплетаются в волосы и касаются рубашки. Дерек гадает, каково было бы ощущать на своей шее, груди, на обнаженной коже эти никогда не замирающие, всё длящиеся прикосновения, от которых исходят электрические разряды.

Он смотрит на свои ужасно крупные ладони, толстые пальцы и тёмные волоски, покрывающие фаланги. Стайлз хватает его за руку и кладет её поверх своей ладони. Он наклоняется совсем близко и говорит:

— И вовсе у тебя не руки тролля.

— Я так никогда и не считал, — отвечает Дерек и всё-таки чувствует, как краснеет.

— У тебя хорошие, сильные руки, — продолжает Стайлз, а затем кивает и отпускает ладонь Дерека. Но тот по-прежнему чувствует легкое покалывание.

— У тебя тоже руки не цыплячьи.

— Думаешь? — Стайлз смеётся, а Дерек наблюдает за тем, как он запускает руки себе в волосы. Он хочет сказать Стайлзу, что руки у него совершенны — как и он сам.

Но вместо этого он произносит:

— Ну да, не такие уж они и плохие.

Стайлз снова заливается смехом и падает на траву. Дерек ложится с ним рядом и смотрит в небо, которое теперь представляет собой смесь пурпурных, розовых и оранжевых оттенков.

— Спасибо за сегодня, — говорит он.

— Просто потрясно, когда я прав, — отвечает Стайлз, и Дерек улыбается, чувствуя тыльную сторону ладони Стайлза рядом со своей рукой.

***

Когда Дерек оказывается в лесу на этот раз, Стайлз долго не показывается. Дерек находит несвежую одежду на бревне рядом с грудой игрушек. Одевшись, он садится на корточки и замечает, что это совсем не бесформенная груда. Это нечто вроде автопоезда, составленного из игрушечного грузовика и веточек. В прошлый раз здесь такого не было, а значит, Стайлз работал над этой конструкцией, пока ждал появления Дерека.

Дереку неприятно думать, что в ожидании него Стайлз играет в лесу один, поэтому, чтобы немного сбросить напряжение, он направляется к деревьям.

Стайлз появляется ближе к вечеру с печеньем и рюкзаком. Дерек улавливает запах Стайлза, стоит тому только войти в лес, и садится на бревно, ожидая, когда он появится на поляне. Лицо Стайлза зажигается точно лампочка при виде Дерека, и последние несколько футов он бежит, пока вдруг резко не останавливается прямо перед Дереком.

— Вы здесь! Вы правда здесь!

— Да.

Этому Стайлзу восемь, он щуплый, со спутанными волосами, только на этот раз не хватает переднего резца.

— Я вас долго ждал. Думал, что вы за что-то на меня обиделись и не захотели со мной дружить, — говорит Стайлз, стягивая с плеч рюкзак и роняя его на землю.

— Я не могу контролировать свои перемещения, — объясняет Дерек. — Я просто исчезаю и появляюсь где придётся и когда придётся.

— Это чудн_о_, — говорит Стайлз. — Вы сам чудной, но вы мне всё равно нравитесь. — Дерек фыркает от смеха, а Стайлз открывает пакет с печеньем и протягивает одно Дереку. Тот откусывает от угощения — прекрасно. Стайлз замечает его реакцию и ухмыляется. — Моя мама испекла. Она печёт лучшее в мире печенье.

— Это точно.

— А у вашей мамы печенье вкусное?

Дерек кивает.

— Да. Хотя пироги у неё получались лучше.

— Получались? — Стайлз садится в листву и открывает рюкзак. — Она больше не готовит?

— Она… Она умерла.

Секунду Стайлз просто смотрит на Дерека, а потом вскакивает и обнимает за шею.

— Мне так жаль, — тихо говорит он. — Не могу представить, что потерял бы маму. Хочешь мое печенье?

— Нет, — улыбается Дерек, пряча всплеск эмоций поглубже.

Стайлз снова открывает рюкзак и достает оттуда упаковку корзиночек «Ризез». Открывает и предлагает Дереку.

— Это мои любимые. Когда мне грустно, после них всегда становится немножко лучше.

Дерек с улыбкой берёт одну шоколадку.

— Я их тоже люблю больше всего.

Стайлз широко улыбается, начиная обкусывать конфету по краям — таким знакомым жестом, что у Дерека сжимается сердце.

— У меня есть машинки и монстр-траки, — задумчиво говорит Стайлз, садясь на землю. — Я строил гоночный трек, пока тебя ждал. Будет _потрясно_. — Стайлз достает машинки и траки из рюкзака и даёт один Дереку. — Тебе нравятся монстр-траки?

— А кому нет?

Стайлз широко улыбается беззубой улыбкой и выставляет машинки на бревне. Достает конфету и откусывает.

— Скотт обожает монстр-траков. Его мама купила ему новый здоровенный трак со всякими пристройками и уклонами, по которым его можно возить!

— Звучит здорово, — говорит Дерек и везёт свою машинку по треку.

— Родители Скотта разводятся, поэтому он в последнее время немножко загрустил. Его отец работает на ФБР! — восклицает Стайлз. — Но мне он не очень нравится, хоть работа у него и крутая. Хотя быть помощником шерифа всё равно круче, чем работать на ФБР, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек улыбается этой слепой приверженности отцу. — Из-за отца Скотта миссис Макколл плачет, и Скотт из-за него тоже плачет. Его отец мудак. — Стайлз вдруг поднимает голову и смотрит на Дерека. — Не говори никому, что я так сказал.

Дерек не отвечает, даже не говорит: «Да кому вообще я могу рассказать?», просто вспоминает недолгое появление отца Скотта в Бикон-Хиллз, после чего у всех остался на душе осадок. Дереку было совсем не жаль, что тот уехал.

— Ты не знаешь, мы со Скоттом останемся друзьями и через много-много лет? — спрашивает Стайлз, глаза у него большие и блестящие. Дерек колеблется, и Стайлз поникает. — Божечки, значит нет, да? — На ресницах нависают слёзы и бегут по щекам, и Дерек паникует.

— Нет, нет! Не плачь, пожалуйста! — говорит Дерек, а Стайлз хватает свою игрушечную машинку, губы у него трясутся. — Блядь.

— Ты только что выругался, — говорит Стайлз.

— Спасибо, что заметил, — цедит Дерек. Стайлз смеётся, несмотря на слёзы.

— Не хочу, чтобы мы со Скоттом перестали быть друзьями. Скотт иногда выводит меня из себя, но он мне как брат, потому что родных братьев у нас нет. — Стайлз швыряет машинку в деревья и встает, шмыгая носом. — Не хочу больше играть. — Он уходит, по лицу его льются слёзы, и тогда Дерек совершает глупость.

— Вы по-прежнему друзья, — говорит он. Стайлз останавливается и с подозрением глядит на Дерека через плечо.

— Вы так говорите, просто чтобы я не расстраивался.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Зачем мне тебе врать?

Стайлз вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мы правда всё ещё друзья?

— Ближе некуда, — отвечает Дерек. — Но ты не должен ему рассказывать. Мне вообще не следовало этого говорить. — Дерек украдкой бросает взгляд на небо, просто чтобы убедиться.

Стайлз широко улыбается, хотя лицо и глаза у него красные.

— Я ему не скажу, обещаю. — Он оборачивается в сторону леса. — Я потерял машинки.

— Ты их выбросил, — поправляет его Дерек, подходя ближе. — Я помогу тебе их найти.

— Ладно.

Пока они ищут машинки, Дерек говорит:

— Ты никогда и никому не должен ничего рассказывать ни обо мне, ни о будущем.

— Почему?

— Из-за этого всё запутается. — Дерек садится перед Стайлзом на корточки и осторожно берёт его за предплечья. — Ты будешь знать о том, что даже мне не будет известно. Если я когда-нибудь тебе встречусь, то не буду знать, кто ты, и ты не должен мне говорить, что знаешь меня.

— Но… Что если я все испорчу и случайно тебе проболтаюсь? — спрашивает Стайлз, покусывая нижнюю губы — Дерек тысячу раз видел, как Стайлз это делает.

— Не испортишь.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я уже прожил это время, — говорит Дерек с улыбкой. — Я знаю, что ты ничего не испортил.

Стайлз улыбается, и Дерек ерошит его волосы.

Он находит машинки в подлеске, и они со Стайлзом играют до тех пор, пока Дерек не исчезает.

***

Пятеро парней в подворотне отлавливают Дерека без одежды и избивают. Он уверен, что несколько рёбер треснули, лёгкое пробито, бедренная кость раздроблена, челюсть сломана и ко всему прочему у него еще и сотрясение. Исчезнув, он не появляется вновь в лофте, а оказывается на улице в окрестностях Бикон-Хиллз. К счастью, сейчас середина дня, и большинство домов пусты. Полчаса у него уходит на то, чтобы забраться в ближайший дом: передвигаться на ногах практически невозможно, он едва дышит.

Когда Стайлз берёт трубку, Дерек спрашивает:

— Какой сейчас год?

— Текущий, — отвечает Стайлз. — Где ты?

Дерек даёт ему адрес и выбирается из дома, оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку. Он заставляет Стайлз вытереть её так хорошо, как тот только может, а остатки сбрызнуть чистящим средством из шкафчика в ванной, и только после этого садится в джип.

— Мы едем к Дитону, — объявляет Стайлз.

— Нет, — отвечает Дерек. — Отвези меня домой. Мне просто нужно исцелиться.

— Уверен?

Дерек только рычит в ответ.

Когда они добираются до лофта, Дерек уже может переносить вес на ногу. Хромая, он идёт к двери, а Стайлз придерживает его под руку. Вокруг талии Дерека он повязал плед, который прихватил из джипа.

— Что мне сделать? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда Дерек распластывается на кровати. Исцеляясь, тело его болит так сильно, что он едва выносит эту боль. Он пытается ответить, но ему слишком больно, и он оставляет эту затею. — Дерек? Я не уйду.

Дерек считает, что это отличная мысль, но он просто лежит и стонет, пока срастаются кости и ткани. Стайлз приносит к постели миску с водой и тряпку и умывает Дерека от крови.

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, особенно тщательно умывая лицо. Ему пришлось полоскать тряпку три раза. — Кто тебя так отделал?

— Какие-то парни из будущего, мне кажется, — отвечает Дерек. — Им не понравилось, что по городу шатается голый парень. — Дерек фыркает — и тут же жалеет об этом: движение отдается болью в груди. — Назвали меня извращенцем.

— Ну ты и правда немного того: являешься везде голышом, — говорит Стайлз, и в его голосе звучит ласковое подтрунивание. — Все и так знают, что тело у тебя само совершенство, и не надо разгуливать голым, чтобы это доказать. — Стайлз осторожно смывает грязь со сломанной ключицы. — В своём комплексе неполноценности я виню твои визиты во времена моего детства.

Дерек поднимает на Стайлза взгляд и спрашивает:

— Серьёзно?

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Нет, идиот. Зачем мне сравнивать себя с голым путешественником во времени? Это полная фигня. — Стайлз смеётся, и этот звук успокаивающе разливается по телу Дерека.

Стайлз остается с ним на всю ночь и засыпает рядом на постели.

***

Две недели спустя в одежде, которую он свистнул в «Кей-Марте», и с пятью баксами, вытащенными из кошелька какой-то дамы, Дерек заходит в небольшой ресторанчик.  
Он собирается сесть за барную стойку, как вдруг чувствует знакомый запах духов, поворачивается — и видит мать. Она сидит на диванчике за столиком и читает газету. Дерека влечёт к ней словно магнитом, и, не в состоянии контролировать ноги, он подходит и останавливается у столика. Она поднимает взгляд и с любопытством смотрит на него.

— Вы Талия Хейл?

— Верно.

— Можно? — спрашивает Дерек, указывая на место напротив. Она кивает, продолжая неотрывно наблюдать за ним, пока он садится. — Вы ведь альфа из этих мест?

— Ты и так это знаешь, — говорит она, пододвигая к нему свой кофе, и подает сигнал официантке. — Пожалуйста, еще один кофе, а также клубничные блинчики и поджаренный бекон. — Официантка кивает, а Дерек смотрит на Талию разинув рот.

— Как ты догадалась?

— По-твоему, я, наверное, ужасная мать, раз ты считаешь, что я не узнаю своего родного сына по запаху. — Она наклоняет голову и изучающе смотрит на Дерека. — Ведьмино проклятье?

— Как ты догадалась?

— Я читала книги, дорогой, — говорит она тише, губы ее складываются в ироничную улыбку. — Я стала альфой не за красивые глаза.

Дерек изо всех сил старается контролировать эмоции, потому что его мать сразу догадается, что что-то не так. Но это невозможно. Мама сидит напротив, улыбается и разговаривает, как будто это не она мертва уже десять лет. Она моложе, чем он помнит, но она знает, какие блинчики ему нравятся, значит, ему самому в этом времени не меньше двух-трех лет.

— Тебе семь, — отвечает она на невысказанный вопрос. — Ты сейчас в парке с Лорой и Питером. Папа дома, присматривает за Корой.

Приносят блинчики, и они, к счастью, отвлекают Дерека от всепоглощающего горя. Разрезая свой завтрак, он сосредотачивается на сердцебиении мамы, на звуке её дыхания, аромате её духов.

— Сколько я уже мертва? — спрашивает она через некоторое время. Он поднимает глаза — и чувствует, что они вдруг стали влажными, и слёзы могут пролиться в любой момент. Дерек нервно поднимает глаза к небу, потому что, как и со Стайлзом, этой встречи не должно было состояться. Но Стайлз хотя бы не знал, кто он. — Ткань бытия не разорвётся в клочья, раз уж я всё поняла. Дай-ка догадаюсь: Алан предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты был осторожен? — Дерек кивает, и она улыбается. — Он прав, ты не можешь изменить того, что случилось. В твоей временной линии всё это уже произошло.

— Ненавижу всё это, — говорит Дерек. Талия протягивает руку и накрывает его ладонь своей. Дерек таращится на неё: от прикосновения по телу разливается столько эмоций, что он не может дышать.

— Уже так долго, да? — Дереку невыносимо смотреть на то, каким грустным становится её красивое лицо. — Солнышко, я всегда знала, что такое может случится. Короткая продолжительность жизни среди альф не редкость.

— Мне очень жаль, — только и может сказать Дерек. Она улыбается.

— Ерунда. Расскажи, как ты живёшь. Расскажи о папе, о сестрах, о Питере. Как вы? — Соврать об отце Дерек не в состоянии, но рассказывает достаточно правды о Лоре, о том времени, пока она ещё была жива, и мама верит, что погибли только они с отцом. Она смеётся над путешествием Коры с рюкзаком по Южной Америке, а когда он рассказывает о новой стае, она счастливо улыбается. Когда он заговаривает о Стайлзе, она спрашивает: — Сын шерифа? Я слышала, у него недавно родился ребенок. — Она снова улыбается. — Ты с ним счастлив, Дерек? 

— Что? Нет, всё не так, — говорит Дерек, размазывая по тарелке остатки клубничной начинки.

— Может, ты и стал взрослым, но врать матери по-прежнему умеешь не лучше, чем в семь.

— Для него всё не так, — поправляется Дерек.

Талия пожимает плечами:

— Значит, он идиот.

От неожиданности Дерек громко смеётся.

После завтрака они идут в рощицу неподалёку, и Талия сидит с ним рядом до тех пор, пока он не исчезает. Аромат её духов всё ещё на нём, когда он голышом материализуется в спальне Стайлза.

— Дерек? — Стайлз кидает ему толстовку и спортивные штаны — они слегка маловаты — и молчит, пока Дерек одевается. Одевшись, он замирает в середине комнаты и смотрит на свои ноги. — Дерек, что случилось? — спрашивает Стайлз. Ладонью он касается предплечья Дерека, проводит по плечу.

— Я провел день с моей матерью, — шепчет Дерек. Стайлз утягивает его на кровать, обнимает и укачивает, а Дерек борется со слезами: он знает, что не может позволить себе заплакать. — Я как будто обречён терять их раз за разом, — снова шепчет он.

— Блядское ведьмино проклятье.

Он засыпает в объятиях Стайлза, всё ещё чувствуя её запах и прикосновение, которое огнём горит на руке.

***

Дерек просыпается в середине ночи, по спине течет холодный пот.

— Дерек? — спрашивает Стайлз, он так и не отлип от бока Дерека. — Ты чего?

— Я не сказал, что люблю её.

— Она знает. Не обязательно говорить ей об этом. Она всегда знала.

Стайлз прижимается ближе к Дереку, крепче обнимает, и Дерек уже не думает о том, как он рад, что сейчас не один, как он рад, что рядом с ним Стайлз.

***

Проходит месяц, Дерек никуда не путешествует. Он перестает просыпаться по ночам, нервное напряжение спадает, он начинает расслабляться. Когда Стайлз приглашает его посмотреть «Полицейский из Беверли-Хиллз», Дерек соглашается с одним условием: фильм они будут смотреть другой.

«Как с тобой скучно, — гласит смс-сообщение от Стайлза. — Ладно, давай смотреть то, что хочешь ты. Я не привередливый».

Так Дерек и Стайлз устраивают марафон фильмов Хичкока. Во время «Птиц» Дерек замечает, что сердцебиение Стайлза ускоряется, и смотрит на него искоса. Стайлзу и правда не по себе.

— Ты этого испугался? — спрашивает Дерек, указывая на телевизор. — Стайлз, ты смотрел глаза в глаза бешеным омегам и упырям, и боишься вот этого?

— Чувак, ты просто не знаешь. В предпоследнем классе, когда объявился Дарак… — Стайлз вздрагивает. — Занятия по английскому были как вырезанная сцена из этого фильма. Мне с тех пор от птиц не по себе.

— Ты бы хоть сказал, — говорит Дерек и тянется за пультом, но Стайлз бросается вперед и слегка бьёт Дерека по руке.

— Нет. — Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть Дереку в глаза, и их лица оказываются в считанных дюймах друг от друга — Стайлз почти лежит у Дерека на коленях. — Я хочу досмотреть, — неловко просит он. — Чтобы никто не мог сказать, что Стайлз Стилински был побеждён фильмом из шестидесятых с плохими спецэффектами.

Фильм продолжается, а Стайлз, вопреки своим словам, придвигается к Дереку всё ближе и ближе. К концу вечера он уже спит на плече у Дерека, и у того нет желания отстраниться.

***

Дерек оказывается в спальне Стайлза, но комната пуста. Он глубоко дышит, однако не чувствует ни запаха Стайлза, ни шерифа. Дом пахнет так, будто опустел и обезлюдел уже давно. Дерек подходит к окну и оглядывает окрестности. Улица изменилась, появилось несколько новых домов на месте старых, кое-какие деревья стали выше, других же нет и в помине. Автомобили, припаркованные вдоль дороги, совсем не похожи на те, к которым привык Дерек.

Он ложится на пол в углу комнаты и сворачивается в клубок. Старается не думать о том, что Стайлз может быть мертв, что Стайлз мог переехать в другой штат, жениться и завести детей. Наступает ночь, а Дерек лежит на полу в пустой спальне Стайлза и не может не думать о том, как все исчезают, испаряются из его жизни, в которой нет ничего постоянного, включая его самого.

Вот оно, настоящее проклятие Дерека Хейла: он всего лишь ускользающий образ во вселенной, годный быть только тенью человека, которая исчезает из жизней людей так же легко, как они исчезают из его собственной жизни.

***

В следующий раз Дерек отправляется в путешествие во времени из продуктового магазина. Вот он толкает перед собой тележку, пытаясь решить, какие купить овощи, — а вот он стоит на коленях позади дома Хейлов. Он поднимается, вытирает об себя руки и оглядывается по сторонам. Дом перед ним белый с синими ставнями на окнах, в саду цветут лилии и маргаритки, а справа от Дерека стоят качели и трёхколесный велосипед.

— Нет, я ничего тебе о них не расскажу, — слышит он свой собственный голос. Он оборачивается, и Дерек из будущего подходит к нему, протягивая покрывало. — Ты исчезнешь примерно через пятнадцать минут.

— А. — Дерек забирает покрывало и бездумно заворачивается в него. Он не сводит глаз со своего собственного лица. Последний раз, оказавшись в будущем, он пробыл там недостаточно долго, чтобы как следует себя разглядеть. Он выглядит иначе, хотя черты лица всё те же, что он видел в зеркале всю жизнь. Вот самое странное событие, что только случилось с ним за время путешествий, а это говорит о многом.

— Менее странно не станет, — говорит ему Дерек из будущего. Он указывает на садовый столик, стоящий на задней веранде, и Дерек, вслед за Дереком из будущего, идет к нему. — Путешествовать во времени никогда не было просто.

— Так значит, когда-нибудь я перестану путешествовать? — спрашивает Дерек, и видит, как сам же пожимает плечами.

— Я не могу рассказывать тебе о будущем, ты же знаешь.

— На самом деле я ничего не знаю, — отвечает Дерек. Он ставит локти на стол, и покрывало сползает с плеч. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Тридцать девять, — отвечает тот. Дерек вздыхает, пытаясь уловить запах его жизни, но Дерек из будущего смеется. — Попытка засчитана. Я знал, что ты вот-вот появишься, поэтому предпринял меры, чтобы замаскировать запахи. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы узнать о своей жизни сам, в своё время.

— Ненавижу это. Все вокруг знают обо мне больше, чем я сам.

Дерек из будущего качает головой:

— Не знают. Так только кажется. Это часть проклятья.

— Сучьи ведьмы, — бормочет Дерек.

— Всё в конце концов образуется, — обещает Дерек из будущего. — Я тебе это уже говорил. Просто поверь.

Шанса ответить у Дерека нет. В следующую секунду он оказывается в гостиной лофта, и Скотт с Айзеком, до этого смотревшие фильм, таращатся на него с открытыми ртами.

***

— У меня сегодня день рождения! — говорит Дереку Стайлз, пока тот надевает вещи с плеча шерифа. — Мама принесла в школу капкейки, и всем досталось по одному, а мне — самый большой! — Они неторопливо идут по лесу, Дерек то и дело придерживает Стайлза за руку — тот так и норовит споткнуться. — Ты бы только видел крем, Дерек. Он был воттакенной высоты! — И Стайлз широко разводит руки.

Дерек поднимает бровь.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ну немножко, но её было полно. А еще это была шоколадный крем, потому что он самый лучший.

— Твоим одноклассникам понравилось?

— Очень! Скотт считает, что это и есть популярность. Даже Лидия поздравила меня с днём рождения. Дерек, _Лидия_ со мной говорила! И мама это видела, она считает, что Лидия хорошенькая. — Стайлз пинает старую ветку мыском потёртой кеды. — Мне кажется, с мамой что-то не так.

Дерек напрягается, но Стайлз не замечает.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Она выглядит больной, у неё выпадают волосы. Я иногда нахожу их в сливе ванны. Я слышу, как они с папой иногда разговаривают, когда думают, что меня нет рядом. А когда замечают меня, сразу умолкают. — Стайлз и сам вдруг замолкает, бухается на колени и принимается шарить в траве под кустами, пока не находит одинокий дикий цветок. Он улыбается и срывает его. — Для мамы.

— Очень красиво. Она будет довольна.

— Папа стал больше выпивать. Маме это не нравится.

— Я уверен, что всё наладится, — лжёт Дерек, потому что сегодня девятый день рождения Стайлза, и как сказать ему, что его мама, центр всей его вселенной, умрёт через пару месяцев?..

— Эй, Дерек, а как твоя фамилия? — спрашивает Стайлз и падает, запнувшись о корень. Он не задумываясь поднимается и отряхивает ладони.

— Не думаю, что мне стоит говорить.

— Это потому, что ты преступник, да? Мой папа тебя арестовывал? Ты в будущем сидишь в тюрьме? Тебе нравится исчезать из камеры, чтобы навещать меня? Ты когда-нибудь…

— Хейл, — отвечает Дерек только чтобы заставить Стайлза замолчать. Ведь Стайлзу уже известно, кто он в будущем, знает, что ко времени пожара Стайлз знает о его существовании. — Меня зовут Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз смотрит на него с широко открытым ртом. Он совсем не видит, куда идёт, поэтому запинается о кочку, и Дерек хватает его за рубашку, чтобы не дать упасть.

— Это типа — Хейлы, та большая странная семейка, с которой никто не знаком, которые живут в Заповеднике в огроменном доме? — Он с головы до ног оглядывает Дерека. — Я тебя пару раз видел. Твоя сестра моя ровесница, но в мою школу она не ходит.

— Да, это я. Мне сейчас… лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать.

— Вот это _круто_! — с широкой улыбкой восклицает Стайлз. — Ты сейчас здесь со мной, но ты же и где-то там с семьей. У меня свой собственный научно-фантастический сериал!

Дерек смеётся и закатывает глаза, а затем обхватывает Стайлз за шею и тащит дальше.

— Дерек Хейл — мой друг, вот круто-то, — бормочет Стайлз откуда-то рядом с боком Дерека. Дерек отпускает его, и через пару шагов Стайлз снова запинается.

— Сыграешь со мной в игру? — просит Стайлз. Он поворачивается и идёт спиной вперёд, спотыкаясь и запинаясь. Дерек не представляет, как Стайлз умудрился дожить до двадцати лет и не свернуть себе шею. — Пожалуйста, Дерек? У меня ведь сегодня день рождения.

— Ладно, сыграю я с тобой в игру.

— Ур-р-ра! — Стайлз бежит туда, где оставил свой рюкзак, и вытаскивает колоду потрёпанных карт. Они играют в «пьяницу», когда Стайлз вдруг говорит:

— Сбылось мое деньрожденное желание.

— Знаю. Лидия тебя поздравила.

— Нет. Ты меня навестил.

***

Дерек на кухне со Стайлзом — тот слегка обжаривает колбаски и варит пасту на ужин. Книги с заклинаниями лежат, позабытые, на кофейном столике, а лэптоп Стайлза уже в спящем режиме. Вообще-то они должны были искать контрзаклинания к проклятию, но уже несколько недель поиски заводили их в тупик.

Дерек продолжает поглядывать на Стайлза, когда из овощей, хранящихся у Дерека в холодильнике, тот принимается сочинять салат. Они стали проводить больше времени вместе, два-три вечера в неделю. Иногда ищут контрзаклятие, иногда идут куда-нибудь поужинать, иногда просто остаются дома и смотрят кино.

— Ты тоже начинаешь замечать, да? — спрашивает Стайлз, даже не взглянув на Дерека.

— Замечать что?

— Что я — он, ребёнок Стайлз. — Он бросает в салат пригоршню помидоров-черри и поднимает на Дерека взгляд. — Странно, да? Я тоже начинаю замечать, что ты — это он.

— Кто?

— Дерек из будущего, — тихо говорит Стайлз и возвращается к салату. — Мой Дерек.

***

Стая окружена группой дриад, злобными, скалящимися древесными нимфами с ужасающими мшистыми зубами и кожей, похожей на кору.

— Я думал, они посимпатичнее будут, — говорит Айзек, когда Дерек со Скоттом крадутся к ним, скалясь и щёлкая клыками.

— Чувак, ты серьезно? — бормочет из-за их спин Стайлз.

Взгляд Дерека перескакивает с одной дриады на другую, он пытается понять, в чём они уязвимы, когда чувствует покалывание — и в следующую секунду оказывается на лесной поляне. Он вскидывает голову, дико принюхивается и только потом замечает, что на поваленном дереве сидит Стайлз и читает комиксы.

В шоке Стайлз таращится на Дерека с минуту, потом кричит и убегает.

Дерек смотрит на небо, чтобы убедиться: конец света не наступил только из-за того, что он случайно раскрыл существование оборотней двенадцатилетнему Стайлзу.

***

— Ты знал про оборотней, — говорит он, когда они тем же вечером наконец-то остались вдвоём: дриады повержены, а Айзек и Скотт отправились восвояси. Стайлз и Дерек стоят на кухне, смывая с себя кровь и оставшуюся после дриад жижу.

— Я убежал с криком? — спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек кивает. — Я так испугался, чувак. Две недели спал с включённым светом. Папа понятия не имел, что со мной стряслось.

— Я не вернулся, не объяснил?

Стайлз выглядит так, как будто хочет уклониться от ответа, но все же говорит:

— Только через шесть месяцев.

— Н-да.

— Ага.

Смыв с себя большую часть жижи, Дерек пропускает Стайлза в душ первым. Когда же он сам выходит из ванной посвежевшим, то обнаруживает, что Стайлз сидит на диване в его, Дерека, одежде. Дерек просто стоит несколько секунд, пытаясь осознать, что на Стайлзе _его_ свитшот и шорты и что он пахнет _им_.

— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда замечает, что Дерек застыл в дверном проеме и смотрит на него криповато.

— На тебе моя одежда, — говорит Дерек и заходит вглубь гостиной. Он нерешительно садится рядом со Стайлзом, очень стараясь не завалить его на диван и не зацеловать.

— Ты же не думал, что я оденусь в свою одежду, которая покрыта внутренностями дриад? — Стайлз стискивает в кулаке свитшот, Дерек чувствует тонкий аромат, _их_ аромат, и не сдерживает стона. Стайлз одаривает его странным взглядом, в ответ Дерек в ужасе таращится на него. — Я пошуршал по твоим ящикам и нашёл это, надеюсь, что — умпф! — Слова Стайлза обрываются, когда Дерек накрывает его рот своим. Губы у Стайлза теплые, на вкус он сладкий, как тянучка и ежевика. — Ох, ну слава богу, — выдаёт Стайлз, хватая Дерека за волосы и открывая рот, чтобы сделать поцелуй глубже.

Вдруг Дерек отстраняется и в замешательстве глядит на Стайлза.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я уже не один год ждал, что ты меня поцелуешь, — говорит Стайлз и забирается к Дереку на колени. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать снова, но Дерек отворачивается. — Подожди, ты чего отворачиваешься? Ты совсем не должен отворачиваться, ты должен меня целовать.

— Мы целовались раньше? — спрашивает Дерек. Он чувствует укол ревности, от которого начинает злиться.

— Только один раз, — отвечает Стайлз. — Ты велел не говорить тебе.

Дерек рычит и спихивает Стайлза с колен обратно на диван.

— Да к черту это всё! — кричит он и вскакивает. — У меня всё это уже в печенках сидит. Целую тебя — а ты, блядь, уже знаешь, что мы вместе! — Дерек чувствует, как его трясёт. — И я ревную, потому что это не твой первый поцелуй со мной, но ревную к самому себе!

— Кроме того поцелуя, на который я тебя вроде как уболтал, мы больше ничем не занимались, — объясняет Стайлз. — Клянусь. Дерек, пожалуйста, я расскажу тебе всё, что ты захочешь знать, но, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. — В голосе Стайлза слышится паника, неуверенность, которой раньше никогда не было. Дерек резко оборачивается на пятках и видит, как Стайлз сидит на диване, поникнув. У него пришибленный вид и он по-настоящему напуган.

— Ты правда больше ничего не знаешь? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз качает головой.

— Ты приходил ко мне, пока я рос, ещё несколько раз, но сейчас я впервые в жизни действую на ощупь.

Проходит секунда — и Дерек пересекает гостиную и подхватывает Стайлза на руки. Стайлз отчаянно целует его в ответ, как будто делится остатками кислорода. Он снова запускает пальцы Дереку в волосы и обхватывает ногами талию, и Дерек несет его к кровати. Они падают бесформенной кучей на матрас, отчаянно прижимаясь и цепляясь друг за друга руками.

Дерек чувствует, что теряет голову — самым лучшим из всех возможных способов, теряет голову от Стайлза. За последние месяцы он истончился, его размазало по времени и пространству тонким слоем, будто он перестал быть реальным. Но Стайлз — Стайлз, лежащий под ним, такой тёплый и надёжный, настоящий — _не исчезающий_.

— Я здесь, Дерек, — говорит Стайлз, разрывая их поцелуй, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в глаза и прижать ладонь к его щеке. — Ты никуда не исчезнешь.

— Не хочу потерять этот момент. Не хочу вдруг оказаться где-то ещё.

— Тогда будь со мной, — шепчет Стайлз, хватая руку Дерека и прижимая к своему стоящему члену. Дерек ощупывает его сквозь ткань штанов по всей длине и целует Стайлза, с языком. Его затапливает отчаянное желание. В мгновение ока высвободившись из одежды, обнаженным телом он прижимается к телу Стайлза и стонет.

— Это совсем не похоже на то, что я себе представлял, — говорит Стайлз, а Дерек проникает в него двумя скользкими пальцами. — Я столько об этом фантазировал, столько способов придумывал, а всё оказалось гораздо лучше, чем у меня в воображении.

— Так и должно быть. Это всё наше, прямо сейчас. Здесь Дерек из настоящего и Стайлз из настоящего.

Стайлз оказывается тугим и горячим, он тихо постанывает и хватает Дерека за плечи. На лице и шее Стайлза яркий румянец, голова запрокинута, а глаза крепко зажмурены. Он — самое прекрасное, что Дереку только доводилось видеть в жизни. Двигаясь в нём, Дерек чувствует, как пульсирует тело Стайлза, и от этого перехватывает дыхание, Дерек ощущает себя здесь и сейчас — и нигде больше.

Кончая, Стайлз впивается пятками Дереку в зад и раз за разом выкрикивает его имя. А когда кончает Дерек, он впервые за многие годы чувствует себя целым.

Он ещё долго лежит, обнимая Стайлза, время от времени бездумно его целуя. Когда же наконец отстраняется, то проводит большим пальцем под глазом Стайлза и говорит:

— Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось, чтобы это был он? Твой Дерек вместо меня?

Стайлз переворачивает его на спину и забирается сверху, упирается локтями по обе стороны головы Дерека.

— Ты всегда был моим Дереком. Потому что это и есть ты. Мне просто пришлось подождать, пока ты всё поймешь.

Вместо ответа Дерек таращится на него с глупой улыбкой. Он не может поверить в реальность происходящего: Стайлз лежит на нём и смотрит так, будто Дерек единственный человек во Вселенной. Он подается вверх и целует Стайлза — и в этот момент чувствует покалывание.

— Нет! Только не сейчас! — бормочет он, пытаясь удержаться за Стайлза. Вскоре он, в синяках и крови, оказывается на улицах большого холодного города в 1984 году.

***

Постепенно лето переходит в осень, и стая возвращается к учёбе. Дерек снова один. В первые же выходные после отъезда Стайлза он едет к нему на машине.

— Дерек, — смеётся Стайлз, едва открыв дверь в квартиру. — Я даже вещи распаковать не успел. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я соскучился, — отвечает Дерек, обнимая Стайлза за талию и целуя.

— Мы виделись всего три дня назад.

— _Целых_ три дня назад.

Стайлз приглашает Дерека на ужин в свой любимый ресторан недалеко от кампуса, а позже, показывая все окрестные достопримечательности, не выпускает его ладонь из своей.

— Вот библиотека. Здесь я проведу весь семестр…

— Да ну не весь, — бормочет Дерек Стайлзу в шею, целуя.

— Мне, знаешь ли, диплом писать. — Стайлз смеется, а Дерек покусывает кожу ему за ухом. — Но, наверное, смогу выделить немного времени между занятий.

— Хорошо.

Стайлз показывает Дереку библиотеку, а в ней — свой любимый уголок для занятий. Дерек притягивает Стайлза в объятия и принимается целовать, тот опускается на колени и улыбается озорной улыбкой.

— Ты с ума сошел? — шипит Дерек, а Стайлз уже расстёгивает пуговицу и молнию на его джинсах.

— У тебя же обострённые чувства оборотня, — шепчет Стайлз и вынимает член Дерека. — Найди им применение.

Он обхватывает губами головку члена Дерека, и Дерек с трудом подавляет готовый вырваться стон. Он зарывается рукой в мягкие волосы Стайлза и придерживает его голову, пока тот отсасывает ему, не отходя от стеллажей с книгами по теории литературы. Дерек прислушивается к людям вокруг только в пол-уха. К тому моменту, как Стайлз перекатывает его яйца в ладони и скользит языком по головке члена, весь университет уже мог промаршировать рядом, а Дерек бы и не заметил: он целиком и полностью был сосредоточен на губах Стайлза.

Когда Дерек кончает, они несутся обратно в квартиру Стайлза, и Дерек трахает его, прижав к входной двери, а потом ещё раз — на диване.

***

Следующим утром Дерек просыпается рядом со Стайлзом. Волосы у того в полном беспорядке, а лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь жалюзи на окнах, ложатся на бледную кожу полосами.

С улыбкой Дерек наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз спит. Рот у него приоткрыт, он дышит глубоко, чуть хрипло. Дерек бродит взглядом по лицу Стайлза, по вздернутому носу и россыпи веснушек. Пальцем осторожно проводит от родинки к родинке — щека, скула, ухо.

Всё это так странно. Глубина его чувств к Стайлзу… Стайлз знает его уже много-много лет, и Дерек не может себе представить, как и когда тот изменил к нему отношение. В какой момент Дерек стал для него больше чем лучшим другом, странным мужиком, который время от времени появляется из ниоткуда. Было ли это до их знакомства, до того, как Стайлзу исполнилось шестнадцать? Было ли это в самом начале его жизни в Бикон-Хиллз, когда Дерек никого не подпускал к себе, когда жизнь его разваливалась на куски, когда он всех от себя отталкивал? Было ли это тогда, когда он вернулся, готовый открыться стае, готовый снова обжечься — потому что хотел жить?

Да имеет ли всё это значение, думает он, если Стайлз сейчас с ним, крепко хватается за Дерека даже во сне, каждый раз неосознанно подвигаясь ближе, стоит только тому чуть отодвинуться.

Дерек целует Стайлза в лоб и обнимает крепче. Среди ночи он никуда не делся и проснулся по-прежнему со Стайлзом. Он засыпает снова, счастливый.

Он все ещё на месте.

***

Дерек оказывается, как он сам считает, где-то в Атланте в начале двухтысячных. Три бомжа видят, как посреди бела дня он бежит по улицам голый в поисках одежды. Он находит маленький магазинчик местного пошиба в одном из центральных кварталов, взламывает замок на задней двери и проскальзывает внутрь. На складе полно коробок, и Дерек быстро находит с избытком и брюк, и рубашек. Он уже застегивает молнию на штанах, когда дверь отворяется, и в комнату входит человек с ружьем.

— А ну стой, — говорит он. Дерек пытается сбежать, однако мужчина нажимает на курок, и пуля попадает Дереку прямо в позвоночник. Он падает на пол, но пятью секундами позже в лофте истекает кровью на полу в лофте.

Дерек корчится от боли, когда понимает, что две пары рук переворачивают его на живот и голова оказывается у кого-то на коленях. Он вдыхает и чувствует Стайлза, Айзека и Скотта.

— Вы разве не должны быть на занятиях? — спрашивает Дерек — и кричит от боли, когда чьи-то пальцы ввинчиваются в рану в поисках пули. Он на грани бредового состояния, у него кружится голова, а пальцы все шарят в ране.

— Сейчас осенние каникулы, Дерек, — отвечает Стайлз, нежно пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы.

Перед тем как окончательно отключиться, Дерек понимает, что его не было неделю.

***

Дерек приземляется с громким стуком и первое, что замечает — запах Стайлза и паники. Он быстро поворачивает голову направо, и взгляд его падает на маленького Стайлза у бревна, где Дерек хранит одежду. Стайлз сидит, сжавшись в комок, подтянув колени к груди, низко-низко наклонив голову. Руками он крепко обнимает себя за ноги.

— Стайлз? — зовет Дерек, выхватывая штаны из-под бревна. Стайлз не двигается, и Дерек чувствует, как пахнут солью его слёзы. Натянув футболку, он садится рядом на землю.

— Эй, что случилось? — спрашивает он, положив руку Стайлзу на плечо.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — кричит Стайлз, почти захлёбываясь слезами. — Ты знал и ничего не сказал и… — Это словно удар под дых, и Дерек не знает, что сделать. А Стайлз всё плачет и плачет. — Мама… — начинает он, но это единственное слово, которое ему удается из себя выдавить, а потом он снова заходится рыданиями.

Дерек хватает Стайлза и притягивает к себе на колени — тот сворачивается у груди Дерека, его маленький мальчик трясется от рыданий. Дерек обнимает его, и по его щекам тоже бегут слёзы, он чувствует горе Стайлза как свое. Проходит не один час, прежде чем Стайлз успокаивается и обмякает в руках Дерека.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

Стайлз качает головой и сидит, уцепившись за футболку Дерека, до тех пор, пока руки и ноги того не начинает покалывать иголочками и он не исчезает.

***

— Вчера я видел тебя в лесу, — тихо говорит Дерек. Они лежат в кровати Стайлза, в его квартире от Калифорнийского университета, голые и потные, запутавшись в простынях. Голова Дерека покоится на груди Стайлза, и тот пропускает сквозь пальцы его влажные волосы.

— И что мы делали?

— Ты просто плакал.

Стайлз перестает гладить Дерека, рука его замирает в волосах.

— Я ждал тебя три дня. Каждый день просыпался и бежал в лес, торчал там и надеялся, что ты объявишься.

— А что думал отец о твоих ежедневных отлучках?

— Он пил, — отвечает Стайлз. Дерек чувствует тень застарелого горя, которое наблюдал ещё вчера в лесу. — Ему было очень непросто справиться с маминой смертью.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать.

— Не извиняйся. Не знаю, как бы справился со всем этим без тебя.

***

День благодарения Дерек проводит вместе со стаей, отцом Стайлза и матерью Скотта у Макколлов. Шериф смотрит в гостиной футбольный матч, а Дерек смеётся с Айзеком, когда вдруг исчезает. Он материализуется посреди загруженного шоссе и только чудом уворачивается от потока машин.

Он не знает, ни где находится, ни в каком году, поэтому прячется в лесу до тех пор, пока не возвращается обратно в лофт.

Стайлз сидит на диване и ждёт его.

— Ты пропустил пекановый пирог, — говорит Стайлз и указывает на тарелку на кофейном столике. — Ни в коем случае нельзя пропускать знаменитый пекановый пирог миссис Макколл. Я приготовлю тебе пряный тыквенный кофе, а ты пока одевайся.

Дерека затапливает облегчение, когда он понимает, что на этот раз его не было всего пару часов, и он не пропустил День благодарения. Они со Стайлзом сворачиваются вместе на диване, пьют кофе с пекановым пирогом и смотрят «Эту прекрасную жизнь».

***

— Эй, мистер, вы вернулись, — говорит Стайлз. На бревне лежит одежда, она пахнет свежестью, а вовсе не сыростью и плесенью. — Куда это вы подевались тогда? Я принес вам сэндвич, а вас и след простыл.

Дерек тяжело опускается на бревно. Он устал. На этот раз он попал сюда как раз когда совершал покупки к Рождеству вместе со Стайлзом, Скоттом и Айзеком. Стайлз осторожно подходит к нему и садится на бревно рядом.

— Я посмотрел, что такое путешествия во времени, в интернете, — говорит он. — Там написано, что это невозможно.

— Нельзя верить всему, о чем читаешь в интернете.

— Я знаю. Папа мне сказал, чтобы я не разговаривал с незнакомцами в интернете, потому что они могут соврать и оказаться кем угодно.

— Но в лесу разговаривать с незнакомцами можно? — спрашивает Дерек.

— Нет, папе это бы тоже не понравилось, но вы же велели никому не говорить, так что папа не сможет рассердиться из-за того, чего не знает. — Стайлз вертит в руках игрушку.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Играю в Бэтмена. Смотрите. — Стайлз встает и показывает пояс с инструментами, и Дерек впервые замечает, что вокруг шеи Стайлза повязан черный лоскут на манер плаща. — Это мой Бэт-крюк, видите? — Стайлз забрасывает его на нижнюю ветку. — Теперь я могу залезть туда как Бэтмен. — Стайлз бежит к дереву и карабкается вверх по стволу, чтобы схватиться за крюк. Дерек поднимает фигурку Бэтмена, которую Стайлз оставил лежать на бревне. Эта же фигурка всё еще стоит на книжной полке в его квартире. — Это моя любимая игрушка, — говорит Стайлз, возвращаясь и садясь рядом со Дереком. — Мама с папой подарили мне её на Рождество. Разве он не классный? У него куча разных аксессуаров. — И следующие пять минут Стайлз рассказывает и показывает Дереку, что может делать его Бэтмен.

— Как вас зовут, мистер? — спрашивает он чуть позже.

— Дерек.

— А я Стайлз Стилински, — говорит он. — Стайлз это не настоящее имя. Никто не знает моё настоящее имя, кроме учителей в школе, но меня им даже в первый день никто не назвал, потому что никто не может его произнести. Так звали моего дедушку. — Стайлз встаёт и спрашивает — Вы будете часто приходить?

Дерек пожимает плечами:

— Да, появлюсь ещё пару раз.

Стайлз широко улыбается.

— Круто. Мы можем быть друзьями! И теперь у меня есть кто-то, кто может играть за Джокера! Скотт не хочет быть ни Джокером, ни Робином, поэтому он Супермэн, а я Бэтмен. Но теперь у меня есть Джокер.

***

Стайлз заставляет Дерека поставить в лофте ёлку, поэтому они идут на ёлочный базар, покупают там невозможно высокое дерево и каким-то образом умудряются дотащить его до гостиной. Айзек и Скотт приносят ёлочные игрушки, которые они купили в «Таргете» по кредитке Дерека, и пока они украшают ёлку, Стайлз включает альбом Бинга Кросби с рождественскими песнями.

— Разве это не потрясающе? — спрашивает Стайлз, развешивая по ветвям стеклянные шары.

— Не уверен, что стал бы описывать происходящее этим словом…

— Ну ты и Гринч, — говорит Стайлз и целует Дерека в щёку. Дерек крепко обнимает его и втягивает в настоящий поцелуй, а за их спинами недовольно стонут Скотт с Айзеком.

— Никакой омелы в моём доме, — велит Дерек, через плечо посмотрев на Скотта и Айзека.

Они оба кивают, и Скотт говорит:

— Да, справедливое замечание.

Они повесили на ёлку столько украшений, что на дереве едва осталась незанятой хоть одна веточка, теперь оно выглядит ужасно аляповато, но Стайлз смотрит на мерцающие огоньки с широкой улыбкой.

— Великолепно, — говорит он.

Дерек целует его в висок, потому что если счастлив Стайлз, то счастлив и Дерек.  
Они складывают подарки под ёлку, пока те не занимают весь пол. В канун Рождества из Англии звонит Кора: она решила остаться на праздники в Кембридже, а не возвращаться домой.

Тем же вечером Дерек и Стайлз остаются в лофте одни, пьют мятный кофе, играет рождественская музыка. Они сидят перед ёлкой, и единственный источник света — мерцающие огоньки, которые пританцовывают на коже Стайлза, и от их танцев глаза у него сияют.

Дерек купил Стайлзу первое издание старого комикса про Бэтмена, который обошёлся ему в кругленькую сумму, но парень из магазина комиксов сказал, что это отличный подарок для настоящего фаната Бэтмена. Стайлз ошарашенно таращится на книгу, на несколько минут потеряв дар речи.

— Как… Зачем… Как… Это слишком дорого, — наконец говорит Стайлз. Он смотрит на Дерека широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. — Не могу поверить, что ты для меня это купил. — Он наклоняется вперёд и целует Дерека. Получается медленно, неторопливо, и Дерек и сам придвигается ближе, к тёплому рту Стайлза и вкусу мяты у него на языке.

Сердце Стайлза гулко стучит в груди, он краснеет, когда протягивает Дереку свой подарок.

— Почему ты так нервничаешь? — спрашивает Дерек, забирая у него коробочку. — Уверен, мне очень понравится. — Он ободряюще улыбается, а потом разрывает яркую оберточную бумагу.

Открыв деревянную коробочку, Дерек ахает, когда видит компас и карманные часы. Он берёт в руки компас и внимательно осматривает его. Это тяжёлое добротное устройство, а на обратной стороне сделана гравировка: «Чтобы ты смог найти дорогу домой, где бы ни оказался».

Дерек кладёт компас на место и берётся за часы. Они серебряные, на крышке выгравирован волк, а сзади, как и на компасе, тоже есть надпись: «Люблю тебя всегда — вне зависимости от времени».

Трясущимися руками Дерек возвращает часы в коробочку. Поднимает взгляд на Стайлза — тот наблюдает за ним, рассеянно покусывая губу.

— Мне очень нравится, — говорит Дерек, голос у него хриплый. Он откладывает коробочку, притягивает Стайлза к себе на колени и целует.

Стайлз ещё ни разу не говорил, что любит его, и это знание захлёстывает Дерека. Он не может подобрать слов, чтобы выразить, что чувствует, ведь сказать «я тебя люблю» недостаточно, поэтому он старается передать губами, языком, руками.

Так и не произнеся ни слова, они глядят глаза в глаза в приглушённом свете огоньков на ёлке и медленно раздевают друг друга, а потом Дерек помогает Стайлзу насадиться на свой член. Стайлз запрокидывает голову, и Дерек наклоняется вперёд и покусывает его шею, а тот покачивается у него на коленях, движется вверх-вниз. Дерек обнимает Стайлза, прижимает ближе и неотрывно смотрит ему в лицо, а Стайлз всё опускается и поднимается. И когда обоим остается совсем чуть-чуть до края, они дрожат.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет Дерек в губы Стайлзу, — я так невозможно сильно люблю тебя.

Кончая, Стайлз хватается за плечи Дерека, тихие стоны срываются с его губ, когда он мелкими кругами движется на члене Дерека. Дерек кончает, а Стайлз по-прежнему сжимается вокруг него.

После, они лежат у ёлки, руки и ноги переплетены, и глядят друг на друга с мягкими улыбками.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Дерек. — И мне очень нравится твой подарок.

Стайлз улыбается и говорит:

— Я люблю тебя уже большую часть жизни, Дерек Хейл.

И впервые Дерек ощущает, что, возможно, проклятие — вовсе не такое уж плохое.

***

Новый год Дерек пропускает.

Он бежит по Бикон-Хиллз в одних пижамных штанах, которые успел стащить до того, как его выследили охотники. Он бежит изо всех сил, но после путешествия дезориентирован и не знает, ни где он, ни когда. Вот почему охотникам удаётся загнать его в угол и начинить лицо аконитом.

Его сознание то уплывает, то вновь проясняется до тех пор, пока он не оказывается на каком-то складе. Его связали и подвесили к потолку веревками, вымоченными в аконите — они жгут запястья огнём. Джерард-мудак-Арджент стоит прямо перед Дереком. Он лет на тридцать моложе, а это значит, что Дерек провалился гораздо глубже во времени, чем обычно. Он смотрит по сторонам в поисках Криса или _её_. До сих пор Дереку везло, их дорожки не пересекались, и не хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло на этот раз.

— Омега, — говорит Джерард, губы его изгибаются от удовольствия, не знающего жалости. — Одинокий волк. Бегаешь по городу голышом — как и положено животному вроде тебя. — Дерек взрыкивает, глаза его светятся синим, а клыки и когти обнажаются. — Ну вот, именно. Дикарь, варвар. — Джерард плюет Дереку в лицо. — _Животное_.

Другие охотники избивают его: наносят такие удары, которые обычного человека неминуемо убили бы. Дерека режут ножами, смоченными в аконите, а один из охотников прошивает его таким разрядом электричества, что у Дерека глазные яблоки поджариваются. И все равно — Кейт мучила его сильнее, и он считает, что это многое говорит о её решимости и страсти к подобного рода занятиям.

Плечо Дерека вывихнуто, и он не знает, от чего больнее: от ножевого ранения, из-за которого по телу расходится аконит, или же от последствий удара электрошоком. В данный момент ему всё едино.

Взгляд Дерека затуманивается, но он начинает паниковать, когда видит, что Джерард достает откуда-то из-за спины большой меч. Лезвие сверкает в резком искусственном свете, подчеркивая остроту оружия. Этого не может случиться, это просто не может случиться…

— Он испуган. — Один из охотников, стоящий за спиной Дерека, смеётся. — Животное всё чувствует.

Дерек оборачивается волком, тянет за путы, но от этого боль становится только сильнее. Он воет, а охотники смеются над ним. С улыбкой Джерард поднимает меч.

Дерек думает, что умереть вот так он просто не может — связанным, на каком-то складе где-то в семидесятых. Он даже не представляет, что произойдёт, если он умрет в прошлом. Окажется ли его тело в настоящем? Или само его существование будет стёрто из всех времен, будто бы его и не было никогда?

Джерард что-то говорит охотнику позади Дерека, но Дерек не слышит: так громко кровь стучит в ушах. Он думает о своей семье, о том, что не готов оставить стаю, о том, что всё не так, как должно быть. Он не может оставить Стайлза, не теперь — _никогда_ — и он же видел себя из будущего, счастливого сорокалетнего себя, живущего в перестроенном доме Хейлов. Он не мог бы встретить себя, если уже умер здесь и сейчас.

Дерек крепко зажмуривается и всю энергию сосредоточивает на Стайлзе. «Пожалуйста, пусть это сработает», — повторяет он раз за разом и думает о лесе, о спальне Стайлза, о голосе Стайлза у себя в ушах и его руках на своей коже.

Он открывает глаза, когда Джерард заносит над ним меч, но секундой позже он приземляется на ворох опавших листьев и отключается.

***

Дерек просыпается и чувствует запах тянучки и ежевики.

Он улыбается и протягивает руку, и та соприкасается с тёплым телом. Дерек весь — сплошной синяк и болячка, в голове грохочет, но аконита в теле нет, а это значит, что Стайлз отыскал его и вылечил.

— Дерек, ты как? — спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек прикасается к его предплечью, когда Стайлз трогает его лоб, и целует внутреннюю сторону запястья Стайлза, а затем скользит ладонью ему под футболку. Ему нужно коснуться Стайлза, почувствовать его кожу, исходящее от него тепло, биение сердца. Стук сердца неравномерный, и Дерек в задумчивости проводит по шраму на бедре Стайлза — _вот только шрама там нет_.

Глаза Дерека распахиваются. Стайлз сидит, склонившись над ним, с открытым ртом. Дерек отдергивает руку и садится — голова его начинает кружиться.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Восемнадцать.

— Блядь.

— Это что-то новенькое, — говорит Стайлз, и щёки у него становятся ярко-розовыми.

— Блядь, — повторяет Дерек. Он смотрит в окно, но небо по-прежнему на месте, ткань бытия никуда не делась. И сам он жив, а не рассечён надвое мечом Джерарда Арджента где-то на полу на каком-то складе в далёком прошлом. Могло быть и хуже. — Ты не должен был об этом узнать.

— Сколько мне лет? — спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек прищуривается.

— Ты старше, и хватит задавать вопросы. Я ничего не скажу. — Дерек снова прислоняется к изголовью кровати. — Так вот, значит, что ты скрывал, — шепчет он себе под нос. — Я тебе уже говорил, как ненавижу путешествия во времени?

— Раз тыщщу. — Стайлз заползает на кровать и садится напротив Дерека, скрестив ноги. — Что случилось?

— Охотники, Джерард Арджент. Чуть не разрезал меня надвое.

Стайлз протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к щеке Дерека, и Дерек по привычке тянется за этим прикосновением.

Четыре дня Дерек восстанавливает силы в кровати Стайлза. Тот ходит в школу, но после уроков незамедлительно возвращается домой.

— Где я сейчас? — спрашивает Дерек. — Со стаей моей тёти в Неваде?

Стайлз кивает.

— Ага. Я тебя не видел уже почти год. — Он откусывает заусенец и не смотрит на Дерека. — Знаешь, я скучаю по тебе. Вы с Корой уехали в мой предпоследний год в школе, а потом следующим летом ты опять уехал, в Неваду. — Стайлз наконец поднимает на него глаза. — Я думал, что никогда уже тебя не увижу. Ты три года меня не навещал.

— Прости, что грустил из-за меня. Мне тогда было совсем хреново.

— Да всем несладко пришлось. Только для некоторых из нас это не «тогда», а «сейчас».

— Я вернусь, — говорит Дерек. — Ты меня снова увидишь, обещаю.

— Можно… Можно тебя поцеловать? — неловко спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — качает головой Дерек. — Нет.

— Но ты уже целовал меня. Я просто… Да хоть знаешь, как это было, Дерек? Встретить тебя в лесу тогда, в тот день, и притворяться, что я без понятия, кто ты? Ты так грубо со мной обращался. Смотрел на меня, будто я какое-то раздражающее недоразумение, ты, — восклицает Стайлз, отчаянно жестикулируя, — тот же парень, которого я знал с восьми лет. Ты был одним из моих лучших друзей, а я даже не мог никому об этом рассказать. И мне приходилось ждать, а ты орал на меня и обтирал мною стены!

Дерек вздыхает и впервые по-настоящему понимает, каково было Стайлзу расти с путешественником во времени из будущего.

— Когда ты явился ко мне в комнату, сбежав от копов, я сперва подумал, что ты мой Дерек, — Стайлз касается предплечья Дерека, — этот Дерек. Но хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что одежда не та…

— Хочешь сказать, что на мне вообще была одежда? — шутит Дерек, чем зарабатывает робкую улыбку.

— Что ты не был в обносках из леса, что растительность на лице у тебя была слишком короткой и выглядел ты моложе, чем сейчас. Я был так разочарован.

Дерек медленно склоняется к Стайлзу и берет его лицо в ладони.

— Мне не стоит этого делать, — говорит он, — но поскольку я уже знаю, что в будущем это произойдёт, то… — Дерек сокращает расстояние между ними и прижимается губами к губам Стайлза. Тот целует его осторожно, медленно, только губами и совсем без той лёгкости, к какой успел привыкнуть Дерек.

Отстранившись, Дерек впервые замечает, что Стайлз и правда всё это время его любил.

***

— Где ты был? — кричит на него Стайлз, когда через пару часов после возвращения обнаруживает Дерека в лофте. — Тебя не было месяц! Я думал… — Стайлз качает головой. Он явно чувствует и бешенство, и облегчение одновременно.

— Я был с тобой, после того, как на меня напали охотники.

— Значит, ты меня поцеловал, — говорит Стайлз и садится рядом с Дереком на диван. — Я гадал, буду ли ревновать, когда ты мне расскажешь, и вот теперь, когда и ты это прожил, — странно, но никакой ревности.

— Я же целовал тебя, — говорит Дерек. Он вытягивается на диване и увлекает за собой Стайлза, укладывает его сверху и вжимается лицом в шею. — Не ревнуй. — Дерек просто обнимает Стайлза вот так: прижимаясь губами к шее, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Он не может поверить, что был совсем на волосок от смерти, не может поверить, что чуть не потерял возможность обнимать Стайлза. Он лежит и вдыхает запах тянучки и ежевики.

— Нам нужно наверстать целый месяц, — через некоторое время замечает Стайлз. — Я дрочил раза по три в день точно, но врать не буду, сперва всё будет очень быстро.  
Дерек улыбается Стайлзу в шею и засовывает ладони под его домашние штаны.

— Тогда не будем откладывать.

— Мы придумаем способ разрушить проклятье. — Стайлз целует Дерека в грудину. — Обещаю.

— Я в этом больше не уверен.

***

Оказавшись в лесу в следующий раз, одежды под бревном Дерек не находит. Он сидит на лесной траве несколько часов и ждёт, когда сможет наконец вернуться домой, но тут чувствует присутствие Стайлза. Дерек сбит с толку: Стайлз всегда оставлял ему одежду, и прежде они уже встречались, а Стайлз никогда не говорил, что они когда-нибудь виделись до его восьми лет.

Дерек вскакивает и прячется за деревом.

— Я знаю, что ты тут, — говорит Стайлз. — Собираешься меня съесть?

Дерек выглядывает из укрытия. Стайлзу лет двенадцать, и Дерек вдруг понимает, что после того случая, как он появился перед Стайлзом в виде оборотня, это их первая встреча.

— Я не собираюсь тебя есть.

— Уверен? Потому что зубы у тебя были — ну, примерно как у той бабули. У которой и ой какие большие уши, и ой какие большие глаза.

— Шутка про Красную Шапочку, серьёзно? — Дерек выходит из-за дерева, прикрывая ладонями свои причиндалы, и Стайлз бросает ему худи. Дерек ловит её одной рукой. — Получше ничего не смог придумать?

— Ты оборотень.

— Да.

— То есть вроде как человек-волк? Полная луна и всё такое? — В продолжение своих слов Стайлз воет.

— Типа того, да.

— Ладно, — говорит Стайлз, а затем садится. — Только не ешь меня.

— Я не собираюсь тебя есть. — Дерек тяжело выдыхает через нос и садится рядом со Стайлзом, разложив его худи на коленях.

— Тебя тут давненько не было. Ну то есть если не считать вот этого всего, — рычит Стайлз, обнажая зубы и согнув пальцы — как полагает Дерек, на манер когтей.

— Говорю тебе, я не могу это контролировать.

— Как у тебя с математикой?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Нормально.

Он помогает Стайлзу с домашней работой до тех пор, пока не исчезает.

***

На улице весна, и Дерек со Стайлзом отвезли на мойку «камаро».

— Тебе нужна новая машина, — говорит Стайлз, моя капот.

— Зачем? Я люблю эту. С ней всё в порядке. Она по-прежнему в отличном состоянии.

— Она уже такая древняя.

— Ну не настолько, — возражает Дерек. — У тебя самого всё тот же дурацкий джип.

— Ну у меня-то нет выбора. Я не могу позволить себе новую машину. — Стайлз брызгает на Дерека мыльной водой. — А кроме того, моя малышка такая чувствительная. Она не готова к тому, чтобы я сдался и отказался от неё.

— Ты такой лицемер, — смеётся Дерек, смахивая пену с рубашки.

Стайлз обходит машину и снова обрызгивает Дерека мыльной водой. Глаза Дерека загораются синим, и Стайлз широко улыбается — и в следующий момент они оказываются в мыльной пене, насквозь мокрые. Оба смеются, когда Дерек прижимает Стайлза к боку машины.

— Ты мне всю одежду испортил, — стонет Стайлз. Дерек поднимает бровь, и Стайлз продолжает: — Сзади всё было сухо.

Мыло застряло у Стайлза в волосах, прилипло к щекам, и Дерек аккуратно стирает пену большим пальцем. Он склоняется над Стайлзом и целует его, проводя ладонями по мокрому стеклу окна. Губы Стайлза пахнут мылом.

***

Дерек приземляется за домом Хейлов в темноте. Дождь льёт как из ведра. Дом выкрашен белой краской, а ставни синие, и Дерек бежит к дому и тихо заходит внутрь. Решает, что наверняка разбудит себя из будущего, но не хочет будить остальных обитателей дома, пока ищет одежду. Пробираясь по холлу, он оставляет за собой влажную дорожку и открывает первую попавшуюся дверь справа. В кровати кто-то спит, и он уже начинает закрывать дверь, когда слышит тихое:

— Дерек?

Он замирает, а человек садится на постели. Это Стайлз.

— Что ты делаешь дома? — спрашивает он, потирая глаза, и включает свет. Он явно удивлен, увидев более молодого и совершенно голого Дерека в дверном проеме. — Ты не мой Дерек.

— Ты всегда говоришь, что тот Дерек, который путешествует во времени, это и есть твой Дерек, — отвечает он, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Стайлз в его постели, в доме Хейлов, через двадцать лет, считая от настоящего мига. Мгновение у Дерека кружится голова, и он хватается за дверную ручку, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Когда я был ребёнком, то ничего другого и не знал, — сонно улыбается Стайлз. Он старше, вокруг глаз и у рта у него успели появиться морщинки, но он по-прежнему самый красивый мужчина, которого Дерек когда-либо встречал. Стайлз указывает на дверь с другой стороны комнаты: — Там есть полотенца, ты мне весь пол залил.

Дерек старается ничего не рассматривать по дороге, когда проходит в ванную и ищет там полотенца. Он вообще старается ни о чем сильно не задумываться, боится как-то отреагировать на то, что Стайлз по-прежнему есть в его жизни, в его постели. Он возвращается в спальню, вытираясь.

— Если хочешь знать, мне сорок, — говорит Стайлз. — Ты сейчас на какой-то встрече оборотней в Юте. Я остался с детьми.

— У нас есть дети?

— Мне казалось, что качели и трехколесный велосипед, которые ты не мог не заметить в прошлый визит, наведут тебя на соответствующие выводы, — отвечает Стайлз и похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой. — Не нужно стоять там, как будто мы незнакомы. Кроме того, ты явно продрог.

Дерек проскальзывает под одеяло, и оно не только помогает согреться, но и прикрывает его наготу. Пусть это и Стайлз, но он на двадцать лет старше его Стайлза. С таким Стайлзом Дерек незнаком.

— Дай-ка угадаю: ты ненавидишь путешествовать во времени? — Стайлз дразнит Дерека, и его глаза сияют весельем.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым.

— А я счастлив. — Стайлз тянется куда-то за Дерека и выключает свет, а потом стаскивает с себя бельё. Дерек в шоке таращится на него, а Стайлз не теряя времени забирается к нему на колени. — Вот только не надо так возмущаться, — шепчет он, наклоняясь к самому уху Дерека. — Я ждал этой ночи двадцать лет. — Он проводит зубами по ушной раковине Дерека, и тот, вопреки желанию, стонет.

— Это так… странно. — Дерек слегка отстраняется и смотрит на Стайлза. — Как будто мы изменяем друг другу с нами же.

Из прикроватного столика Стайлз выуживает бутылочку со смазкой и опускает рядом на кровать.

— Мой Дерек уже знает, что мы это сделали, а ты через пару часов вернёшься домой и расскажешь, что произошло, своему Стайлзу. Вы немножко повздорите, а потом трахнетесь у стены. — Стайлз берёт в ладонь член Дерека, и Дерек хватается за бутылочку.

Вся жизнь вращается вокруг него, будущее раскрывается в ошеломляющих деталях, которые подчас приводят в ужас. Но, как и всегда, Стайлз рядом, успокаивает, прикасается и держит Дерека на плаву.

Где бы он ни оказался, Стайлз всегда поддерживает его.

Тело Стайлза кажется невыносимо знакомым, и всё же во многом ощущается иначе. На нём появились отметины, которых раньше не было, шрамы и другие незначительные изменения. Когда Стайлз опускается на член Дерека, то ощущения ровно те же, что и за двадцать лет до. Но этот Стайлз принимает Дерека без колебаний, трахает его с таким комфортом, к какому они со Стайлзом, в их нынешних отношениях, ещё не успели прийти. В его движениях чувствуется близость двух людей, которые вместе уже многие годы, и так у Дерека получается пусть краешком взгляда увидеть, какой будет их жизнь.

Потом, после, когда Стайлз обнимает Дерека, пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, Дерек спрашивает:

— Я тебе больше нравлюсь, чем тот, твой я?

Стайлз тихо смеётся.

— Нет. Ты тот же человек. Я любил тебя двадцать лет назад, люблю и сейчас. Ты почти не изменился. Прибавилось морщинок и жирка на талии. Но ты по-прежнему прекраснее всех известных мне мужчин.

Дерек ни о чем больше не спрашивает. Ведь даже просто лёжа здесь и сейчас, он обманывает судьбу.

***

— Ненавижу! — кричит он, вернувшись к Стайлзу. Тот наблюдает, как Дерек меряет гостиную, вышагивая то прочь от дивана, то обратно.

— Дерек, что случилось?

— Я тебя трахнул, тебя из будущего. Оказался в нашем доме, и ты меня практически соблазнил. Впрочем, я не очень-то сопротивлялся, ну, это же был ты, только старше.

— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Ты хочешь сказать… Ты… Ты мне изменил… Со мной?

— Не знаю. Наверное? — рычит Дерек, а Стайлз запускает обе пятерни в волосы.

— Мы точно первая пара, у которой проблемы из-за того, что один из нас трахнул другого в будущем.

Дерек облокачивается на книжную полку и смотрит на Стайлза в упор.

— Почему тебя это не расстраивает?

— А ты что, _хочешь_, чтобы я расстроился? Чтобы я злился из-за того, что ты изменил мне со мной? Потому я совершенно уверен, что никакая это не измена. Всё, конечно, ужасно хитровывернуто, но начни я на тебя злиться, это было бы не только лицемерно с моей стороны, но и говорило бы о тревожных проблемах с самооценкой.

— Ты поцеловал меня в прошлом, я трахнул тебя в будущем. — Дерек тяжело опускается на диван.

— Да с этой ситуацией затрахаешься разбираться. Я считаю так: пока один из нас с какой-то версией другого, то это не имеет значения. Ты же со мной, и, — говорит Стайлз, обнимая Дерека за шею, — в сорокет я всё еще достаточно секси, чтобы тебя соблазнить. — Он прижимается губами к шее Дерека и легко целует.

— Да что ж, блядь, с нами не так, Стайлз? Мы вообще должны быть вместе? Ведь нас как будто обстоятельства вынудили. Ты в восемнадцать знал, что мы будем вместе, знал в восемь, что мы будем друзьями. А теперь мы знаем, что будем вместе ещё, по крайней мере, двадцать лет. Что если мы захотим расстаться? Что если мы даже с самого начала и не должны были быть вместе?

— Дерек, ты что хочешь всем этим сказать?

— Это сучье проклятье разрушило мне жизнь! — кричит Дерек. — Оно вынудило нас быть вместе, я пережил смерть семьи и смерть твоей матери несколько раз и чувствую, что совсем не контролирую свою жизнь!

Стайлз вскакивает.

— Ты считаешь, что то, что между нами, это из-за какого-то сучьего проклятья? — Стайлз смотрит на Дерека во все глаза и делает шаг назад. — Пошёл ты, Дерек. Да, наши жизни просто не описать, насколько они хитровыебнутые, но это не делает наши отношения менее реальными. — Стайлз вскидывает руки. — Пошёл ты. С меня хватит.

Стайлз бросается к двери, и через секунду Дерек уже несётся за ним. Он прижимает Стайлза к стене и накрывает его рот болезненным поцелуем. Стайлз хватает его за волосы и тянет, целуя с неудержимым рвением. Дерек поднимает Стайлза, и Стайлз крепко обхватывает бёдра Дерека ногами.

Стайлз тут же опускает руки, чтобы расстегнуть ширинки, вытащить оба их члена и сжать. Дерек перехватывает Стайлза так, чтобы у него получилось подаваться членом вверх, в его руки. Ладони скользят вверх и вниз, жарко прижимая члены друг к другу.

— Я люблю тебя, — отчаянно шепчет Дерек ему в рот. — Я люблю тебя сейчас, через двадцать лет, всегда. Я буду любить тебя вечно.

Стайлз целует его сильнее, движения ладоней ускоряются, большими пальцами он проводит по головкам членов — каждой рукой в разном темпе. Дерек кончает первым и низко стонет Стайлзу в рот, и его семенем Стайлз скользит по собственному члену. Он кончает пару минут спустя, и Дерек крепко прижимает его к себе, боясь отпустить.

***

Стая окружена оборотнями, если точнее — тремя здоровыми оборотнями-пантерами. Дерек и Скотт стоят перед Айзеком и Стайлзом, готовые кинуться. Одна из пантер бросается на Скотта, и битва начинается с левого фланга. Дерек и Айзек атакуют двух других.

Дерек не только слышит, но и чувствует крик Стайлза. Он оборачивается, и всё вокруг замирает, когда он видит, как четвертый оборотень по локоть погрузил руку в тело Стайлза. Изо рта у того течёт кровь, он беспомощно смотрит на Дерека, и единственное, на чём тот может сосредоточиться, это замедляющееся биение сердца: тук… тук… т-тук… И тишина.

Дерек воет. И вдруг его отбрасывает из того мгновения, где он находится, туда, где он стоит на той же поляне, в ту секунду, когда оборотень проникает рукой в Стайлза. В ужасе он снова смотрит, как Стайлз умирает, и глядит на себя воющего, на своё лицо, искажённое горем. И снова его отбрасывает во времени назад, и снова он видит себя — уже двух. Он оглядывается — и перед ним длинная вереница Дереков, которые наблюдают, как раз за разом убивают Стайлза.

Когда Дерека в пятнадцатый раз отбрасывает уже секунд на тридцать назад, он чувствует, как тело прошивает мучительная боль. Чувствует, как всю душу его разрывает на клочки. Он поднимает глаза и видит, как разрывается небо, и мир вокруг него съёживается.  
Дерек наконец сделал это. Дерек уничтожил время из-за ведьминого проклятья.

Дерек падает на землю и чувствует, как его разрывает на мельчайшие частицы. Саднящая боль такая сильная, что он едва может сконцентрироваться, и каждую секунду становится всё больнее и больнее. Но затем его перебрасывает в лес, в то время, когда Стайлзу восемь и он сидит на бревне и раскрашивает картинку. Он поднимает голову и улыбается — а Дерек уже на оживлённой улице, автомобиль сворачивает с проезжей части и врезается в столб только чтобы не сшибить Дерека. Вот он уже у склада, слышит звук собственного смеха, чувствует запах шампуня Пейдж. А теперь он на улице Нью-Йорка и видит, как они с Лорой ждут, чтобы перейти дорогу. Затем он снова оказывается в лесу, Стайлз выглядит старше, теперь он сидит на дереве. Затем Дерек оказывается у дома Айзека и слышит, как его отец орёт на него; он в вагоне поезда метро, где тренирует Бойда, Эрику и Айзека; он приземляется во дворе дома Хейлов — дома с белыми стенами и синими ставнями; вот он в спальне Стайлза — тот спит в своей кровати; а затем он снова у дома Хейлов, еще до своего рождения: его мама внутри и воркует над маленькой Лорой.

Его швыряет с места на место, и в каждом он задерживается только на секунду-две, а потом он снова прорывается сквозь время. Боль притупилась, её заменила постоянная тошнота и ощущение, что голова раскалывается, будто отслаивается — пласт за пластом, слой за слоем. Он думает о Стайлзе, о стае, о доме.

Он приземляется на спину и остаётся так лежать секунду, две, пять десять, а потом теряет сознание.

Когда Дерек открывает глаза, он оказывается в пятидесяти футах от стаи и три оборотня-пантеры в ужасе глядят на него.

«Всё иначе», — думает он.

— Дерек, что случилось? — спрашивает Скотт, и Дерек понимает, что он совершенно голый, а Стайлз всё ещё жив. Раньше такого никогда не происходило, и он гадает, не удалось ли ему снять проклятье. — Как ты там очутился? Я думал, мы дерёмся, и тут вдруг Стайлз закричал…

— Мне кажется, я разрушил проклятье, — говорит Дерек, вскакивая и обнажая клыки. — За деревьями позади тебя прячется четвёртая пантера.

Стая легко справляется с оборотнями-пантерами, которые так перетрухали из-за исчезновения, а потом внезапного появления Дерек, что почти не дают отпора.  
Когда их наконец обезвреживают, Дерек пересекает поляну, притягивает Стайлза к себе и крепко обнимает.

— Дерек, дружище, с тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Потому что мне тут дышать сложновато.

Дерек смеется, потому что Стайлз в его объятиях, Стайлз дышит, _Стайлз жив_.

***

Шесть месяцев ничего не происходит. Дерек идёт к Дитону и рассказывает о том, что случилось, и Дитон считает, что проклятье и вправду снято, но Дерек все равно осторожничает.

Стая заканчивает учёбу, и Дерек помогает Стайлзу упаковать вещи из квартиры при Калифорнийском университете.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит Стайлз, надписывая на одной из коробок «кухня», — почему бы нам не съехаться? Мы могли бы купить дом или — и ты можешь сказать нет, если хочешь, без проблем, — я тут подумал, что мы могли бы перестроить старый дом Хейлов, посадить цветы, может быть, выкрасить его в белый цвет, а…

— А ставни — в синий, — заканчивает за него Дерек.  
Стайлз странно глядит на него и улыбается:

— Ты знал?

— Я рассказывал тебе о доме?

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой:

— Нет. Идея целиком и полностью моя. Никаких странных путешествий во времени. — Он подходит к Дереку и садится к нему на колени. — Ну так что, это значит да?

— А я разве могу сказать нет?

— Ну, ты, конечно, мог бы, но ведь так ты мог бы разодрать в клочья небеса. Такое уже случалось, я уверен, что ты и ещё раз мог бы провернуть подобное.

— Какая ж ты задница, — говорит Дерек, стараясь спихнуть Стайлза с колен.

— Но ты меня любишь.

— Да, я тебя люблю.

Через полчаса, когда они лежат, обнажённые и потные, на полу посреди коробок с вещами, Дерек говорит:

— Как считаешь, случилось бы всё это, не будь проклятья? Ты и я, вместе?

— А это важно? — Стайлз проводит рукой по груди Дерека.

Дерек пожимает плечами, крепче обнимая Стайлза.

— Может быть.

— Думаю, вне зависимости от того, что произошло, мы с самого начала были предназначены друг другу, — отвечает он. — Может быть, мы оба прокляты и не можем быть ни с кем другим.

— Это бы многое объяснило, — сухо замечает Дерек.

Стайлз смотрит на него серьёзно, а затем говорит:

— Для меня не имеет значения, благодаря чему мы здесь оказались. Я просто рад, что мы здесь.

Дерек наклоняется и снова целует Стайлза.

***

Однажды, когда Стайлзу было десять, он спросил:

— Мы будем друзьями в будущем?

Дерек кивнул и ответил:

— Да.

— Я рад. Думаю, что хотел бы быть твоим другом всегда. Мы можем быть лучшими друзьями, типа как мы со Скоттом, только по-другому. — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и улыбнулся. — Ты мне нравишься, Дерек, пусть ты и голый путешественник во времени.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Стайлз, — ответил тогда Дерек. Он не сказал ему, что они будут друзьями всегда, не сказал, что они будут жить долго и счастливо — потому что тогда он этого ещё не знал.

И было впереди ещё много такого, что Дерек был рад узнать сам, в своё время.


End file.
